Infinity
by sweetmari
Summary: The long awaited delegation Tusaine arrives, along with forgotten memories from the past. Rated M for a reason, it contains lemonade.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tamora Pierce. To all: This story is written for all of you who need a sequel to what happened after the gods' realm. Bear with me and the language as it was originally written in Danish and then translated. You are velkommne to comment on it and especially if it is grammatical or spelling errors. Enjoy :-)**

**The past**

Numair Salmalin whirled around with a red-haired woman in his arms, a young woman, slightly younger than him. This was one of the many dances, King Jon held in conjunction with the annual Ambassador visits from Tusaine. The woman, Numair danced with was one of the many guests who are now celebrating the agreements between them. King Jon and the ambassador had signed the final agreements, which now had to apply for one year and until the next visit. It had been some tough negotiations, but had succeeded in the end.

Numair laughed at something the redhead said, and continued to dance around in a waltz. It was long since he had amused himself and this woman in his arms, he had danced with her nearly every night. Despite the tough negotiations, Jonathan had insisted that there was to be held banquets, balls and large dinner parties. Others danced as fast around Numair and the woman in his arms, and when the music stopped, all turned toward the ridge and clapped. Musicians stood up and bowed in appreciation. Numair led the woman toward one of the tables where the rest of her delegation sat and talked. He bowed deeply to her, took her hand and kissed it goodnight. Inside his hand was a note, an invitation to a late visit to his chambers. She took it and hid it away. He smiled and bade the others around the table goodbye.

**Chapter 1 - Delegation from Tusaine**

He sighed. Numair Salmalin felt hot. He stood outside in the courtyard with the others and waited. The black robe with silver threads draped along the edges felt warm, heavy and extremely uncomfortable at this time of year, but is necessary for this kind of welcome. Jonathan waited with his queen, with his arm around her waist, and stood a while in front of him. He sighed again and pulled out a little in the collar at the neck, it eased a little but not much. When he let his eyes slide over the congregation, he saw Alanna. Her sword hung at her side and she was dressed in brown pants, white blouse embroidered with purple threads. She stood by Onua and they seemed to be engrossed in serious conversation. Onua's dog Tahoi, sat by Onua's feet and seemed soon to fall half asleep. Numair could understand it. There was no more boring things than having to wait for a delegation. The whole palace had been buzzing like bees for several weeks and he was getting very tired of it. He longed for the quiet of his tower, but had to wait until everything was over.

All this splendour to welcome the delegation from Tusaine. He looked toward the gigantic gates and back toward the audience. Something touched his leg, a whistle escaped the creature, a dragon, whose scales were weak gold. The blinding him momentarily, but he let his hand fall and stroked Kitten on the head. Now there was missing only one. His student, his friend and his love. He looked around again and saw her.

She came walking out from the nearby forest, her clothes in disarray and her boots in one hand. Her long curly hair hung loose from the blue ribbon in her hair and he could see that it was loose, her clothes needed a good game of washing. He smiled and waved to her. She stopped abruptly and waved back, her hand shading the sun. He guessed that she had changed her vision into of an eagle. She had forgotten it was today, that there were visits from the Tusaine. Suddenly she ran across the grass and disappeared in through a door in the building next to the barn. Numair sighed again, after they had returned from the realm of the gods, they had had their moments of disagreement. Daine had insisted she would stay in her room until she turned 18 and he had argued that they could tell the world about their incipient love for each other. Daine had shaken her head at him that day and scolded him for not being patient enough. She was stubborn and it had led to a kind of break in their relationship once again. This time, the dispute lasted almost a month. He missed her terribly.

His attention turned abruptly back to the congregation around him. He heard the sound of hooves coming closer. Something touched his hand, he had not heard her come up beside him and it was the first time in an entire month, he had been so near her. Daine smiled up at him and knew they had to put their differences away, while the delegation from Tusaine were in the capital. Numair took her hand and gave it a gently squeeze, he smiled back with light in his eyes. He bent down and stroked a lock of hair away from her face while he placed a small kiss on her cheek. It was nice to be able to touch her.

"You look like a water goddess in this dress, magelet" he said.

"I know," she replied, blushing.

The dress had been a gift from him when they came home from the realm of the gods. It sat tightly around her almost 18 year old body and clearly showed that she was a woman now. Along the edge of the dress was draped pictures of her friends of the people. Small cats, dogs, birds, squirrels and finally horses. She had let her hands slide down over the delicate fabric, when she had opened his gift and had been lost for words. This had been almost too much for her and she had not known what to say in gratitude. Numair had laughed and pinched her nose. A habit he had acquired from when she was his new student. Now she had taken it on for the first time since, they had been trapped in the realm of the gods. She had chosen to take the blue sapphire earrings on a winter solstice gift from Numair. They fit perfectly with the dress and it was so rare an opportunity to use them.

Now she stood beside him and felt just as beautiful as he looked. Although he had been her teacher and friend for several years and now her love, she felt intimidated by the massive energy that flowed from him. Why was he so tense, she thought. It is only the usual delegation from Tusaine. She glanced up at him and saw that his eyes had caught something in the distance.

Daine was standing on toes and changed her eyes to one of an eagle. Still, she could not see what had caught Numair's attention. She still could not see what it was and as soon as she got her own eyes again, Kitten grabbed hold of her dress with claws and pulled. Daine, who still stood on the toes, lost balance and almost fell over. She grabbed Numair's robe to stop the fall. Numair, whose attention had been occupied by a flash of red hair, was suddenly aware that there was something that pulled down his robe. He saw something out of his eye. Daine had started to fall over. He grabbed her quickly and supported her until she had found balance.

"Are you okay?" Numair asked as he looked inquiringly at Daine. He supported her by holding on to her shoulders. He paused and lifted her face. The meeting with her eyes sent heat flowing through his body.

Daine shook her head. "Kitten grabbed me." Daine looked down beside him and saw how the dragon had withdrawn long holes through the delicate fabric. Her claws were like the sharpest steel.

"Oh no" exclaimed Daine. She took careful hold of the damaged fabric and looked up at Numair. He stood right in front of her and did not see the delegation from the Tusaine come into the yard.

In came a company riding on 20 horses. 10 of them were guards on great warhorses.

He had his back to the gates and heard only faintly the king bid his guests welcome. Numair stood down to examine the dress and looked at the dragon with a disapproving glance. "It was not just today, you had to destroy some of Daine's clothes" he said softly. "Can you fix it again?". Kitten nodded. A roll of soft and loud whistles filled the air, along with small clicks.

Kitten nodded. A roll of soft and loud whistles filled the air, among the small clicks. The sound of whistles and clicks attracted attention. Attention, Daine would have done without. The holes in the fabric of the dress melted very gently back together and Kitten gave the last high whistle to get the latest threads to obey. "Thank you Kitten" Numair said. He put his hand against the dragon's snout and caressed it. He stood up in its full length, which was infinitely long. He looked at Daine and reached for her. His hand was near her cheek, when a voice interrupted.

"Master Salmalin, please say hello to the Ambassador of Tusaine and his delegation." Jonathan had come over to them and stood with a stern expression in his eyes. He was dressed in a dark blue blouse and black pants with brown leather boots. His looks and attitude, screamed majesty, and anyone who was nearby was not a moment in doubt that it was the king of the country.

"May I introduce you to the Ambassador of Tusaine, Count Harlan, son of Hilam of Keir." Jonathan said. Numair bowed deeply, but not so deep as if it had been Jonathan Jon. Jonathan continued. "Numair Salmalin, our magician with the black robe. We are fortunate that he will contribute his knowledge to the throne of Tortal".

Count Harlan, son of Hilam of Keir, nodded in response. He was half a head lower than Numair. His ruddy beard was closely cropped, just as King Jon. He eyes were a mix between green and blue,

he seemed to be a bit chubby, but it could not be shown completely because of his riding clothes.

Daine looked at the count and decided immediately that she did not like this man. She curtsied gracefully, when Jonathan presented the Count Harlan for her. "This is Veralidaine Sarrasri, our own mage with wild magic." Daine grimaced by the use of her full name. She was soon forced to do something about it. The king continued, pointing to Kitten. "This is Daine's foster child." The dragon took a few steps forward and stood up. It whistled, which was a half greeting and a half song.

At the last note all jewelery plated with magic began to shine. Count Harlan had rings with stones on each finger. These glowed strongly and became weaker. Numair's jewelery hanging from his ear glowed as well. Of all who had jewelry that was covered with magic, glowed. Count Harlan was not very pleased with his magical jewels had been revealed. From him there was a short "Hmmmff".

Daine hid a smile behind her hand.

Numair was the first who spoke. "Sorry Count Harlan. Kitten is accustomed to test her quantities without warning, you should have seen when she opened ..." Daine was about to kick him over the leg, but did not. He stopped mid-sentence at the sight of a woman.

The woman had stood behind Count Harlan, but had now arrived when the delegation was carried forward by King John to be presented. She was tall, slim and with a bright reddish hair that was braided into a delicate hairstyle. Daine noted that Numair was standing perfectly still without breathing. Who was this woman, she thought, and gave attention to every little detail. Compared to her, she was just a girl next to this creature that now faced Numair and had taken all his attention. She noticed how his hand with a set let go of hers.

The woman took a step toward Numair, with hands outstretched toward him. Her nails were stained red noticed Daine. The yellow dress was even more tightly around the woman's figure, too close for Daine's taste, showed a shapely cleavage. Daine sighed, despite the fact that she the last six months had developed a lot, she could not keep up with this woman. The woman, now stood with Numair's hands in hers and smiled with perfect white teeth, surrounded by the reddest lips, she never in her life had seen before. She is a goddess, Daine thought disappointed. Each time the woman blinked Daine could tell she had a weak layer of green make-up on the eyelids.

"Numair, you become more handsome with age! How long ago is it we saw each other last?" The woman's voice was very light. Numair was quiet, almost petrified, but by the sound of his voice he responded. "Felicia ... is it you?". "Yes, and you have obviously not changed at all. You still have trouble remembering faces and their name, I guess?" Felicia shook her head and smiled sweetly.

Daine almost growled at the woman in front of her. The woman stood and flirted with her teacher, her friend and her love. The only thing that prevented her from saying something was an invisible hand that was put over her mouth. Had she had the opportunity she had turned on the spot and into an angry wolf. The hand over her mouth pressed harder and she gave up. She had to growl a place other than this. Alanna were beside her now, she grabbed Daine's elbow and they had magical contact. She heard clearly Alanna's voice to her inner ear.

"_Relax __or __I'll __do __something __you __regret._"

Daine relaxed, although it was difficult. She had been about to lose control of her magic, so furious was she. But she must realize that even Numair had a past. A past that she repeatedly had both heard off and witnessed too. Alanna released her after a while. It was only then she discovered that Felicia looked searchingly at her. Felicia had asked for something and Numair also looked searchingly at her.

"And you are?" Asked Felicia again.

"Oh ... this is ... Ahm ... this is Daine ... my mag ... my student" Numair replied hastily. "Daine, this is Felicia ... Ahm .. she and I have known each other since ..." he lost the words.

Felicia smiled sweetly and turned front against Daine. "We've known each other since you were 25 Numair and I was 23 so I think it's 7 years ago." She gave him a sweet and seductive gaze.

Daine felt again Alanna's firm hand on her elbow, holding it firmly, she gave it a gentle squeeze so Daine would not forget her manners. She was, after all, and above all, still only Numair's student.

"Nice to meet you," Daine said as she curtsied slightly and almost lost the balance again.

Felicia was laughing. Her eyes sparkled as she turned her full attention to Numair again. "What a dear student, you have" she said as she pulled away with Numair over to the rest of the delegation. "You simply have to show me the palace, it is after all a few years since I was last here, remember. Are your rooms still the same place?" she asked as she let her arm slip under Numair's.

Now he was forced to follow, whether he wanted it or not, thought Daine. And as if he would not protest, was the next thought. She felt empty, abandoned and furious at the same time.

Daine sighed at the same time as Alanna, and noticed how she gotten her elbow again. She looked around and saw that Kitten had gone with Numair and that Felicia had started to stroke its head. She turned her gaze back and met Alanna warning eyes. "Okay, I understand it," exclaimed Daine heatedly. "I'll be nice." They had purposely not told everything that happened in the realm of the gods. They had a lot of discussion around the topic, but it was always ended up they went separate ways and had not spoken to each other for several days. So Alanna knew nothing about the reason for her rage.

Alanna shook her head and wiped her forehead with a handkerchief. "I know," she replied. Although she was half a head lower than Daine, she patted her anyway on top of her hair and walked away. Daine felt again as a girl and not a woman's way to the age of 18. She kicked the nice shoes off and strutted across the yard in bare toes. She had no plans whatsoever to attend the evening banquet, even if King Jon sent his army after her and dragged her back.

When she reached her room, she threw the nice shoes on the bed and took care of the fine dress. She folded it gently together and looked around for her everyday clothes, a pair of pants and a shirt. She decided that it did not help anything to wear other clothes on now.

Numair stood with Felicia's arm in his, but his attention was turned toward the stables. He had seen Daine leave the courtyard and go through the door to her room. The next moment he saw a wolf running out the door and towards the woods.

In wolf form she was free and this rage she had felt in the yard she let escape, like a long howl that seemed to last an eternity. Her pack replied and sat in a howl too.

Up in the courtyard, people turned their attention towards the woods. Some shuddered, others made the sign against evil, while those who were accustomed to this accepted it. Felicia was not one of them, she shuddered and glanced toward the woods. She gasped loudly as she between the trees caught a glimpse of a wolf with glowing eyes and growling showing its teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Almost all the characters belong to Tamora Pierce, some are invented based on the books about Alanna.

**Chapter 2 – The hall **

Later that day, half of the delegation stood in a semi-large room in the palace. It was now evening and they were all gathered to partially welcome the visitors and partly unwind with some good food. Numair stood by Alanna, who conversed politely with another member of the delegation; Duke Mather, son of Mikal of Danne. It was still stifling hot as it was mid summer, but Numair was happy to finally be inside. The sun hanging low in the sky. He stood and turned a glass of ice cold wine in his hands, and regarded the duke. The man, who seemed a bit uncomfortable, was on level with King John and had semi-long shaggy blond hair. Numair was amused by the man's beard that could have been sitting on an old goat. His eyes were icy blue, like a cold frost hit lake in the middle of winter. The man quickly moved his eyes away from Alanna to Numair, who calmly and a bit chilly met his gaze. Alanna, who was wearing a dust green light dress of raw material, stopped her flow of speech and looked at Duke Mather to Numair, wonderingly.

"Will you excuse me, I can hear the King calls" lied Numair. He had not the slightest desire to be near this man with the icy eyes. He left the hall and went down to Daine's room. Maybe she got back from her little excursion, but when he came nearer, there was no light from the window and the door was ajar. He lifted his hand and in it he formed a ball, first black with silver flashes, but eventually it became a full moon, shining. He let his hand drop and the ball floated in front of him. It was now twilight. He put his hands against the door and pushed it open. He went in and discovered to his disappointment that the room was empty. She had left the nice shoes on the bed with her dress and earrings. He noticed her dress and took it up to the face. Her smell still hung in the fabric. How he missed her.

He put the dress away disappointed and thought that he had to return to the hall before dinner was served. He walked toward the door and closed it so that it was ajar. Daine would come back when she was ready for it. He had not expected that she would accept that a woman from his past came into his life again. But he had not prepared her for that Felicia would be part of the delegation this time. He had not quite been prepared for it himself. An hour before the delegation arrived, a scout had managed to locate the group to investigate who was with it and had returned to the palace with the descriptions of each person. It was only because of this information that Numair had come to the realization that he again had to be accountable in regard to his escapades as a young man.

He shook his head as he walked across the grass and up towards the castle. A tuft of hair slipped loose from the string he had used. His hands went up against the hair, and suddenly he was back at the spot where he had seen Daine lie on her stomach in a serious conversation with a squirrel. He had then only been in her presence one day back then, but even there he felt something stir inside him. A sense of urgency to protect her, no matter the price. He gathered his hair and tied the string tight again.

He stopped in the corridor until he reached the doors of the hall. A thought had nagged him for long. He had seen Daine leave the palace grounds in wolf form, without any supplies, clothes or bow. She could obviously handle herself, but he would like to be on the safe side. He waved a servant over to him. This boy was one of those who had an eye for Daine. Numair was well aware of this, but there had been no other nearby. The boy approached and bowed deeply. Numair, noticed a frightened glance from him, but he did not bother to take care of that now. This were to go a little fast. "Find Miri, from the Queen's riders and tell her that she must pack supplies, blankets, clothes, bow with arrows on Miss Daine's horse Cloud. She will then set it free near the forest to the west. It knows where to go" Numair said to the boy. "And do it now" was the next comment from him. He wiped the sweat off his brow with a handkerchief, which appeared out of thin air to disappear afterwards. "And please tell master Duncan that the wolves are to be left alone. They must have peace until he is told otherwise".

The boy bowed again and disappeared fast without a word. The mage was creepy, he always came with strange requests, but his words were his livelihood.

When he came in through the door to the hall, he realized at he was late. The delegation and members of the crown had already gone to dinner, and King Jon was doing his welcome speech, but stopped abruptly. Everyone turned to see what had made the king suspend his speech. Numair went out in the middle of the floor, knowing that he looked intimidating in his black cloak. For every step he seemed to grow in size. King John raised his eyebrows questioningly, and gave a little nod as a sign that Numair was welcome to continue.

"Excuse the delay, your majesties. Miss Daine's sends her apologies that she unfortunately can not attend the evenings dinner" Numair bowed deeply, and he straightened up to his full height again.

Felicia, who was located next to the queen, had noticed how this man out on the floor could melt any woman's heart. True, the king was handsome, charming and good-looking, but with Numair, it was something else entirely. His black hair was gathered in the neck, marked the lines of the jaw, nose and eyes. The eyes were the most attractive about him was her opinion. Flashing, severity, wonder and mystery. She remarked sweetly.

Kong Jon nodded again and gave Numair permission to settle. Numair walked toward Alanna and Duke Mather, two seats were empty and he sat down in one of them.

The second place belonged to this Miss Daine, Felicia thought, and was a little bit jealous. She was placed as far away from Numair as humanly possible, and it annoyed her a little. But she would take revenge later.

Alanna, as she sat with Numair, on the right hand, and Duke Mather, on the other hand, noted a concern expression in Numair. His gaze was fixed on the empty seat opposite him. What was wrong with the man she thought, not for the first time over the past year. She had noticed that at times, that there had been an abnormal distance between him and his student, but had waved it off. Daine was about to be a grown woman, and had many admires among the palace men. She had even had the idea that Daine had taken a lover, someone who Numair did not like, but after the scene she had seen today, she was wrong. It was not that Daine had fallen in love headlong into a young man from the court, she had attracted her teacher's attention. She had been surprised by Daine's response in the yard when Felicia had been presented. And the woman had flirted with Numair like it was yesterday they had seen each other and not 7 years ago. She remembered all too well the woman who now sat beside Queen Thayet. She had not cared about Felicia then and she did not like the hungry gaze the woman was sending Numair even when she looked at him now.

Alanna was interrupted and the thoughts she had just had about Daine and Numair, vanished into her consciousness and then disappeared. The king had finished his speech and people were beginning to supply themselves with food from the dishes on the table.

Daine stretched. She was quite happy in her wolf's body, and to be in company with four-legged. She had spent the rest of the afternoon in their company, and was now planning to spend the rest of the night with her belly against the heated soil. She could spend several days here if she wanted it and so she did. She was still furious with Numair. Had he simply told what she could expect when the delegation arrived, she had probably not reacted like that. But again, it had not been an easy year after they came home. She felt that they were together as lovers, yet he had denied her access to his room and bed. A flea jumped from the Black Hale, who was close beside her, and landed on the back of Daine. She felt dull, how it took hold down the skin and she turned her nose with the teeth bared, and scratched.

When she put her head down towards the ground again, she could not avoid having escaped a sigh. She saw that Red's ears turned toward her, but when she did not subsided more, it found her no longer interesting. An episode sprang to life in Daines memory, and heat exploded inside her. She had been summoned to assist Alanna to drive the residents and animals of a village together, to move them safe from an attack against a large group of lawless men. The men had raged for several weeks and had managed to burn several small towns to the ground. Now it should be enough, Alanna had decided and had planned an ambush. A rumour that a wealthy noble woman had settled in the town's inn, bringing most of her jewels, had lured the men from the forest's dark.

The baits had stayed at the inn a few days, one of Alannas best horsemen and warriors, and as spies around the city had caught sight of the first men, it had been an easy matter to get them trapped and led them away, to let justice be done. Daine had returned to her room in eagles-form, and had barely managed to get a pair of loose trousers and a shirt over her head before the door of her room had been slammed hard up and opened. In the doorway stood a dark muscular and swarthy man, who was out of breath. She had been standing by her closet to find clean breast band, pants and blouse. She was sweaty and had been looking forward to getting a bath.

She had been thoroughly frightened, but the sight of him had caused her to stop breathing. The next thing that happened got her wolf-body to remember. He was over at her during the two steps, pressing sending her up the wall, his lips against hers in deep demanding kisses. She had lost her clean clothes on the floor, however, was the only thing she could think of was the heat from his body that flowed against hers. With each kiss, his tongue played with hers, tasting and caressing. His hands had wandered under her blouse and searched her breasts. He had escaped her lips, to move them down her throat. Her own hands were suddenly awakened to life again, and held against the upper part of his shirt. They had been preoccupied with each other to such an extent that it was only when Numair discovered that she had started to loosen the belt of his trousers that he had pulled back and left her alone standing against the wall, unable to concentrate.

It had been the only time he had lost control over himself. The following day, he had avoided her, to her great disappointment. Why could he not just decide, would he be with her or not? She woke up as Black Tail squeaked at her side. She had apparently fallen asleep and had growled in her sleep.

"Sorry," she said.

"Evil dreams?" Black Tail asked while scratching his ear.

"No, not really, more dreams about an indecisive man" It was not the first time Daine had sought the flock. After the episode, she had the need to think and had left the palace for a week. She had been forced to explain why to Black Tail, as he had been sceptical of letting her get into the flock. He had listened with more patience than Daine had anticipated, and was also only the second who knew her thoughts and feelings about her mentor.

"A wise wolf always wait to make important decisions until he knows whether it is reciprocated. A wound in the soul can mean loneliness," said Black Tail and stood up with long legs and stretched.

"It's time to hunt," he said, while the rest of the flock began to move impatiently. "Are you coming with us?" he asked.

Daine was about to say no, but remembered that she had not brought any stores at this time. She had been too angry to remember the most important of all. She began to regret that she had not taken the time to schedule this visit. She stood up and turned around with her nose against the palace. "No thanks, I have to go home and fetch supplies," she began to respond.

Something started poking into her consciousness, a four-legged animals were coming. Specifically, a grazer. Through the bushes came Cloud trotting. Over its back hung two saddlebags along with two blankets, clothes, bow and arrows.

"What are you doing here Cloud?" gasped Daine surprised.

"Oh, stop it. You scare your meat-eating friends" snorted Cloud. Daine changed shape and went toward the horse. It was actually nice to see her faithful companion.

"How did you come into possession of all this?" she asked, and began to remove things. She opened one of the bags and found a handwritten note from Miri.

_"Your __great __protector __sent __a __servant __with __a __message __to __me __to __pack __different __things,__hope __to __see __you __soon __and __take __care __of __yourself__-__Miri."_

Daine shook his head. He was still over-protective, and yet it was nice to know that he knew what she had needed. She buried her face in Cloud's mane, and sighed. Maybe she should return. No, she decided. She was a young woman with her own free will. Maybe she was not ready to Numairs love, and maybe he knew it and that was why he held back. She put the last things under a tree nearby and transformed herself again. The moon had risen and begun its journey across the sky. She lay with her head resting on paws and fell into a deep restless sleep.

The evening was getting to an end. The delegation had eaten together with Tortall's royal couple and closest advisers. Alanna, the lioness and her husband, Baron George, Hakim, Baron Martin of Meron and Gareth, the older and younger. Onua Chamtong, had chosen this rare time to participate, otherwise she preferred to eat with the queen's riders. She had been sitting not far from Felicia, and had therefore had the chance to get a closer look at the woman. She had to admit that she possessed a beauty that was both fascinating and somewhat frightening. The party was finally finished with dessert, and people were breaking up. For the sake of the delegation's journey, the king had chosen this night to be less formal. Delegation looked tired and Onua had the feeling that every moment one of them would burst into a major yawn.

She had not exactly expecting it to be her table lord, Duke Gareth of Naxen. He was an elderly master who had not been less gray-haired in the past months.

"Dad, do you not think it's a good idea to go to bed?" asked his son, Gareth the Younger. He looked like his father much, but with one difference, his eyes were his mother's Duchess Roanna of Naxen.

"Nonsense, then I will miss the most exciting thing if I give my bed permission to attack me. And do not tell your honourable mother" it came grunting from Gareth, the elderly.

The son shook his head and held his hands up innocently. "Never in life, and the risk having a longer reprimand from her." His eyes smiled. Onua found herself comfortable in this assembly, with familiar friends around her. Talking about friends, where was her helper? The girl with wild magic. She had not seen her in the evening, although the majority of King Jon's trusted had been asked extensively about showing up. She let her gaze once again explore the hall without result. She soon found Numair, the swarthy man with a sensitive face, sitting besides Alanna and let the things go disappear in his hands. The objects later appeared further down the table without anyone noticing. She smiled, Numair was known to get bored with simple societies, there was not entertainment enough for him, she thought. A motion interrupted her thoughts.

"Well Dad, if you are not going to bed, I will. With this damned heat I hope I will have some sleep – goodnight Onua. Dad." Duke Gareth, the younger, got up, bowed slightly and walked over to the royal couple.

She smiled. The heat had been unbearable all day and she even wanted to return to her own cool rum. But first, she was forced to investigate what had become of her assistant and Numair's student. She had seen how he was entered the hall late, and had awaited that Daine had come in after him. But none came, and the servants had closed the doors behind him. "Duke Gareth, hope you find the evening interesting, I'll have to consult with Numair before I need some sleep too," she said and stood up as well.

"Obviously, Onua, young people need all the sleep they can get. Us old'll sleep when we are fetched by the black god" he smiled cheerfully, and turned his attention towards the part of the delegation, which had started a lively conversation about fish.

She walked along the table and sat down at the empty chair opposite Numair. He seemed far away in his own thoughts, and very aware of the filled salt shaker he had between his hands. The salt disappeared, due to the course of an invisible opening at the bottom.

"You do not like salt, Numair?" asked Ouna. "Or are you about to make sure that Duke Gareth, the elderly does not stay awake all night because of the coffee?". She glanced in the direction she had left, and saw that the duke had mingled in the conversation and started a long lecture.

"Is there a need for it?" Numair replied hesitantly. His voice was pleasant to listen to, deep and manly. He looked at her and followed her gaze direction.

"Maybe, he's certainly to cheerful for this hour" Ouna noted, while Duke Garteth, the elderly, raised his coffee cup to his mouth. The next moment he spluttered coffee against the woman sitting opposite him. He laughed and coughed heavily. "Excuse me my lady, I think the servants in the kitchen has switched the salt and sugar jars by accident" he said, and pushed the cup of coffee away from him.

"Numair!" exclaimed Onua shocked.

"What?" Numair had an innocent face on. He put the empty salt shaker on the table and took the pepper instead.

"Are you never tired of coming up with new jokes?" Onua clucked over the scene she saw. The woman who had had coffee over herself had suffered a mental breakdown and the Duke tried to soothe and mitigate the situation. It did not succeed, and servants rushed the woman to help.

"No, not when my moods need to be entertained," he laughed. Flashes in his eyes only lasted a few seconds and disappeared again. He was once again serious.

"What's wrong, Numair?" Onua watched peppery slowly disappeared the same way as with the salt. She wondered where it went this time. She did not wait in vain. Further down the table Alanna sat next to a now sneezing and snot-making man from Tusaine. Once again the servants provided help.

She reached for the empty shaker, took it from his hands, and put it on the table. Hopefully, no one suspects him, she thought.

He sighed deeply. "There is nothing wrong."

"Me, you simply can not fool Numair. Where is Daine tonight? I have not seen her since afternoon in the yard when the delegation arrived." Onua filled water in his glass and pushed it over to him.

He took it and drank, thirsty after being given too much sweet wine. "She's in the woods right now with her wolf friends" he replied and filled the glass again with water.

"Well, I understand better. I wondered why you were late, and why Daine was not by your side" Onua looked at him inquiringly. Was not there something else wrong she wondered.

"Last I saw her she ran away in wolf form from her room to the woods. She looked like she was in a hurry, and later I checked her room perhaps she had put a quick note about what the rush was caused by, but there was nothing. I sent Miri off to saddle Cloud with enough supplies for a whole week. Gods only know when she returns "he explained, and let the fork between his fingers disappear into thin air.

Somewhere in the hall came a startled exclamation of one of the servants, who jumped around and tried to reach the icy object against his back underneath his shirt. Other servants came to help and fished out a fork from the now breathless man. King John, who had come also to investigate the unrest, turned immediately to face Numair with a raised finger. Numair sighed, no more fun for this night. He had better find George and get those spy reports that had been collected from Tusaine the last six months.

Onua sat and turned the glass in her hand. "I suppose that I can not expect her help before a week's time?" she asked Numair.

"I think not, unless you call her back from the woods and of course can find her," he replied seriously. He played with the jewelry he had hanging by his wrists. With this he could find her no matter what, but it was not something he wanted to consecrate Onua in. She would take it as a lovers token, which it really was.

"Do you need her the next couple of days?" he asked while he in his memory was trying to think of something important he needed from Daine. His thoughts kept returning to the episode where he had lost control over himself. He had been close to succumbing to the intense feeling Daine's proximity evoked in him. Her warm skin against his fingertips, the softness of her bare breasts in his hands and her lips against his.

"Numair, are you listening?" Onua asked.

"What?" Numair's head jerked up with a set. He had been sitting deep in his own thoughts. He shook the memory of. He looked around and found that they were almost alone in the hall. Only the king, queen, Alanna and Felicia were among the last. Kitten, the dragon, sat next to the queen and played with her necklace. It sent little whistling off into space, as small ripples in the water and all the affected flared up in the rainbow colours. Numair noticed that Felicia sat and was absorbed over the colours that appeared in the stones in the necklace. He could not help noticing how good she looked, her purple dress was close to her body. It suited her well, was his thought. He turned his attention to the woman who sat opposite him.

Onua had followed his gaze and sat with the most suspicious and cautionary look in the eyes.

"Be careful now Numair!" was the last thing she said before she got up and walked toward the door. She had to figure out a way to send a message to Daine, because she needed her help when master Stefan came with the 30 new horses in three days.

A plan took shape in her mind as she walked through corridors When she reached the stables she slipped inside and found at the wall a desk, then she took a leash, a slip of paper and a pen. She quickly scrawled a short note down and set off to find one of the barns cats.

Above her head in the black night the sky twinkled with millions opals.

Snowiewolf - Thank you! It's really nice to get good reviews because it is the first time I write a story. Enjoy chapter 2 and you are welcome to report back :-)

Guest - Thank you! No one knows yet that they are together, although there is one who has a suspicion, but I hoped you found out who it was further down in Chapter 2. Enjoy the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Night Walk**

It was several hours ago that the delegation from Tusaine had retreated from the hall where they were greeted by King Jon. Now Felicia was placed in three adjoining rooms. Her two maids had prepared the rooms for her, when she would return from the hall. There were vases with fresh flowers everywhere, and her clothes were hung in place. But she did not feel the least tired after the first long ride, and then dinner. She felt closer in another mood, one she had been in since she had come through the gates to the palace and saw an old acquaintance. The man, whom she had had a fling with 7 years ago had changed from being a lanky long-legged man who had both been a bit clumsy but extremely charming. So charming to such an extent that she had been close to stay when the delegation had left the palace in the direction of Tusaine.

Now there had been a mature man with masculine traits and without any clumsiness. She had felt more attracted to him at the sight of him standing in the middle of a group wearing a black robe. The robe he had not had that time, but she had heard rumours that Numair Salmalin had learned extraordinary abilities, and thus achieved the almost unachievable black robe. Felicia let her hands slide down over the purple fabric of her dress. She had chosen it especially for him this evening, when she knew that he would also be available at dinner. She had then just not expecting that he was so hard to get near. The Queen had insisted that she should sit beside her. She had had to accept it, and later, when he finally seemed to sit alone, when Alanna had left his side, there had been another woman, who had come over and sat down opposite him. She had half watched how they had conducted a confidential talk, and how this dark woman had poured a glass of water to Numair.

She turned and looked around the room. Besides the many flowers, it was a well-appointed room she was in. There were sofas, chairs and tables, how many visitors could sit comfortably in. She let her gaze slide over the large fireplace that could keep the rooms warm in winter. She felt the restlessness catch her and she walked resolutely into the room which contained the solid bed. She had to acknowledge that the royal couple knew how to decorate their rooms to their guests' tastes. This bed ... her hands sought against her back and she found the buttons that held her dress together for her. Button by button, the dress was looser around her and fell softly onto the floor. A movement caught her attention and she turned around, to stand facing herselves in the large oval mirror. In it stood a naked woman with bright red hair. She loosened the braided hair, and it fell down over her shoulders in soft curls. She had always regarded herself as a goddess. She ran her fingers through her hair and down her body, she stood and admired herself for a moment and decided. Now that Numair had not sought her tonight, she would seek him. He had told her that he had not married, and settled down.

It had been a long day first consulting with the king and his closest, in a small chamber located at the top above the large banquet hall, and then receiving the delegation out at the main gate to the palace, and then later dinner in the small hall. They had been assembled before the delegation's arrival to listening to the spy, whom they had sent to the delegation from Tusaine.

Alanna now walked through the nearly dark corridors while she underwent the interview in her mind. She had left the bed, having lain and tossed and turned in what had felt like forever, before finally giving up. Now she walked, and felt the cool breeze was beginning to sweep some of the heat away from the palace. The servants had left all the windows open out to the courtyard to get the stagnant heat to drive. It had managed a little cooler change in the corridor, now that the five-day long stagnant wind was beginning to stir. She was alone when she walked on the cool stones. She had purposely left boot and socks stay in her room.

Just the cold beneath her bare feet were a delight, she was otherwise a woman who hates the cold.

Her thoughts went back to the afternoon where they had received a sweaty spy. She knew him well for his reputation, since her husband, George, had trained him in person to the most trusted tasks.

"I found them a few hours from here. Your company counts twenty people, ten of them are guards, there are two girls who seem to be the woman's court ladies and maids, Count Harlan and Duke Mather. I do not know the rest, unfortunately. But judging from their positions, they are private consultants and then there's a man I can not place what he is doing in the delegation. "Johann explained as he took a mug with water from Jon King. He drank it quickly and put it away.

"So we can expect twenty visitors, it is far more than was written in the letter" King Jon took the mug and refilled it again.

She saw how King Jon had looked around at his closest friends. Alanna herself, had been leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, with an unreadable expression in her face. The delegation had a few more than advertised, was not any news. They always came with a few extra people. Numair, who had stood by the open window, his back to the assembly, had seemed a bit restless. His one hand was placed against the window sill while the other had small black fireballs disappear, then reappear.

"Johann, you will be kind enough to describe who this woman is and the other man" the king had asked.

Johann had been drinking the second cup with water, and had begun to describe the two, as the king wanted to know more about.

"Well, the man whom I saw, and which I think belong to either the guards or cunsultants were strongly with the dark glow" he was interrupted by a small cough, but continued a moment later. "He is a man from Carthak as far as I could see" he added, and glanced toward the high mage at the window. "His movements suggested that he is a trained warrior, and he has a very distinctive characteristics; a scar that cuts across his face" Johann showed with one finger from the upper part of the face, down to the lower part.

Numair had not moved an inch, when Johann had explained the first part. Now he had moved a little and had now turned a bit towards the company he was in, but still had the focus directed towards the woods. Alanna knew that Daine had left the palace earlier in the day to help a flock of sick birds. She had to turned her attention back to the spy, who had continued his description.

"... he is too well equipped for a simple guard." He explained further.

"What do you mean?" Alanna had finally found the description interesting.

"Well, I could see that he wore concealed throwing knives in his boots, it was obvious to everyone and he also had two knives hidden in the sleeves. Of the visible weapons, he wore, was a sword, bow, arrows and a cross-bow."

Alanna had been impressed by this description, to such an extent that she now this night could not sleep. It had been an alarming description. Too such a degree that the king's own guards had been doubled and there was now discreet bodyguards with the queen and king. An additional insurance.

Alanna turned and stood in front of one of the open windows. The cool breeze tickled her skin.

"What about the other in the company, the woman?" Had Gareth, the elder asked.

"The woman, she seemed to be a noble ancestry. She and the warrior were quarrelling loudly. It was not hard to find them, they could be heard several kilometres away" Johann had described the situation to the great amusement for Alanna. The woman had apparently counted wrong with the riding time, and had chosen to take a nice dress instead of riding clothes.

"What a woman" Had Johann added with a resigned sigh.

"Do you know who she is, did they said her name?" Asked Kong Jon curiously.

"Yes, the man with scar lost patience at last, and struck out at her. Which led Count Harlan shouting at them both ... what did he call her?" Johann hesitated for several seconds.

"Licia or Alisha ... I do not know. It was something like that" Had Johann answer.

"Hmmm ... I do not know anyone by that name from Tusaine. At least not a noble born" King Jon had been thinking aloud. "What did she look like?" he asked a moment after.

Johann had taken a cake from the table and begun to eat it before he had answered. "She had red hair, lighter than Alanna's".

A sudden flash of lightning had blinded them all.

Alanna had out of the corner of the eye seen how Numair flinched at the last sentence and how he had lost the ball of black fire. He had not had the time to close the hand before it had hit the floor and exploded in a bright light.

"Numair! ... What in gods name are you doing?" Had the king shouted at him and scolded him, still blinded by the small explosion.

"Sorry" was the only thing Alanna had heard from Numair, because when they all had the vision back, he had left the room.

She had not seen it coming, but the description of this soon arrived woman with the red hair, had caused Numair to lose control of his magic. Leaving a black burnt hole in the floor.

Alanna stood in the empty corridor, laughing. She decided that it was time to make her way back to her own room and try to get some sleep.

She stood in front of the door that led into the room where the country's mightiest mage lived. It was night, and the corridors had been empty. Her nocturnal journey had led her to the door. She had stood there for a few seconds, with one hand raised, ready to knock lightly and discreetly on it in the hope that the man who was staying behind it would invite her inside. She pulled herself together and made a pass to give the door the first knock, but in that same second, a fire of black light flashed silver appeared. The black light spread in the cracks where the door was not closed tightly into the frame. The door was engulfed in light, which spread like a spider web and eventually filled the whole doorway. She wondered. Had he heard that she was standing outside his door, and was it his way of telling that she was unwanted. He had seemed interested in her as they stood together in the yard, and had inquired into every aspect of her life. She ran her fingers a few millimetres from the black light, unsure if she should take the step or not.

"If I were you, I would not touch it," said a bright voice behind her.

Felicia jumped in fright.

"What?" Felicia spun around and pulled her night robe closer around her.

"I would not touch it if I were you" it came from the woman before her.

"Sorry?" Felicia felt confused.

Alanna was facing her, with both a smile and a light warning reflected in her violet blue eyes. "When you see that kind of black light in Numair's door, it means that he wants to be alone and only an attack against the king is reason enough to disturb him," she explained. "And I do not think that what you have in mind can cope with an attack against the king," she said afterwards. Letting her gaze slide down over Felicia's choice of clothing.

"Oh" Was the only Felicia had to say. Now she was a total lost for words. Her little outing that night, had been discovered by no other than the lioness.

"Well .. you have to say that you have chosen the wrong time," half laughed Alanna. She seemed to enjoy her selves tremendously. "Do not say that I have warned you, if you decide to try to touch it anyway ... you better be prepared to have a solid headache the next week or so."

"I ... I better find my rooms" Felicia, felt humiliated, turned and disappeared down the hallway.

"Yes ... if you may prefer" She head Alanna chuckle behind her.

Alanna was amused. She saw Felicia disappearing around the corner. Then she turned her attention towards the door, which had a sign with twisted letters: Numair Salmalin. She shook her head, it was just typical how some women where thinking that they could sneak into a late night visit to this mage. Then again, she had in the past year noticed how Numair's female acquaintances had shrunk and was now non-existing.

Back in her own room, she could not help but to let the rage explode. The nearest vase with beautiful white roses flew through the air and smashed into the ledge of the fireplace. Three vases followed in the same direction, and glass shards now lay shattered on the floor and with roses broken

"Where..." she screamed suddenly. From being completely alone in the room two blond girls appeared. One little taller than the other, they both were dressed in subdued light blue dresses.

"You called My Lady" both girls curtsied deeply. They seemed to had rushed out of their bed, which stood in the adjoining small room. Their hair tousled half, the clothes slightly wrinkled and they both tried their best to hide yawns behind discreet hands.

"Yes, clean that up" she demanded and pointed to the fireplace.

She moved over to the table with a large mirror on it.

She was angry at having been discovered on her little excursion. Why should the lioness also located in the same corridor where Numair's room was. And at this time of night. The Lioness had been wide awake and Felicia had noticed that she had been armed.  
She sighed deeply and took the brush from the table. The loose red hair didn't needed to be brushed, but she loved to admirre herself in the mirror and make her more beautiful. She decided that next night she would try again.

Behind her, the girls worked to remove the smashed vases. One girl cut herself and gave a little gasp from her.

Felicia looked uninterested at how the other girl helped her friend to stop the bleeding. She needed to be alone now. Without a word she turned from her maids and walked into the room where the high poster bed stood. The door slamming shut behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the good reviews :-) They are the ones who give me the extra push to keep this story going. However, I have a mind with lots of stories, so now there are two stories in progress ... this and a story of how Numair's and Daine's son Rikash gets mixed up in problems in Tyra. I will soon publish the next new story. Look for Divinity, if you want to read how much trouble Rikash has with a strange girl.

Note: I just discovered that there is need for dividers between different scenes, so now it will be easier to read the story.

**Chapter 4 - Confession**

Daine was awakened by something furry touched her nose.

She had slept all night in wolf form, and had finally had a night without bad dreams. Dreams where she always falls down a long slope, and then landing almost unscathed. However, with one exception, her heart was being torn. The dreams had begun some time after they had returned from the realm of the gods, and came to her sometimes. However, someone that night had sparred her from the cruelty the dream always offered. Numair's mangled body lying at her feet, with open eyes looking emty up at her.

Again, something touched her nose. She opened one eye, and saw everything in gray. She had to remind herself that she had chosen to remain one of the people. It was dawn and the furry merged with the still dark background. A purr reached her sharp ears and a moment later she recognized the cat from the barn. The black cat was a female and Daine had had the pleasure to help this cat, as one of her kittens had been near death during delivery.

Now it went on stretched, careful paws in front Daine.

_"Ahh ... you're finally awake"_ purred the cat, while the stretched its sleek black body elegantly.

_"You woke me, my sister"_ Daine, had prefer to to lie down to sleep again, but this cat was not in the least afraid of being in the company of wolves, had sought her with a purpose. _"Is there anything I can do for you?"_ Daine asked as she straightened her position on the ground. It was nice to be in wolf form, however, it had the disadvantage to have the hard ground under the belly always.

The cat lay on the ground in front of her, and began patiently to lick its fur. Lifting one paw and continue cleaning, it answered. _"I have a message for you."_

Daine was a bit surprised. _"What message?"_ She looked at the cat, who seemed to be located very comfortable in this strange assembly. Surrounded by sleeping wolves.

The cat took the time to reply, continue cleaning. It was finally finished, and laid her head on her paws, with ears turned slightly backwards. _"The horses woman came to me and asked if she could use me as a messenger."_

Daine sighed. She had completely forgotten her duties with Onua, of course, would the horse woman need her help. And here it was. _"And you said yes, can I assume since you are here"._

_"Yes, when one of the two-legged come and put a bowl of milk down to my kittens and me, I can not refuse to help."_ The cat began to purr, and Daine could almost feel the viberations through the soil.

_"I think you should stop your purring, the wolves are easy to arouse"_ she warned.

The cat went quiet.

_"What was the message?"_ asked Daine, probably a bit too impatient. In spite of the darkness and the undisturbed sleep, she could feel the beginnings of a head ache. Well, wolves also had head ache, in the same way as the humans, she thought annoyed.

_"I have a note tied around the neck"_ answered the cat. _"It's quite annoying, so you are welcome to remove it. The horsewoman tried to explain to me what the message was about, but it finally ended up with she jumped and gesticulated so wildly that I thought she had gone mad. You must remember to tell her that we cats do understand human language "_

Daine chuckled. The cat sent images showing Onua whinny like a horse, and crawl around on all fours in the straw inside a horse boxes.

_"I'll remember, sister."_ Daine closed her wolf eyes and found the bronze fire. It roared lively behind the glass wall Numair had set up. She took a single thin thread and wrapped it around her, and called on the memories that made her a human girl Daine. Every cell in her body responded, and every fiber and every inch of gray-brown fur disappeared and were replaced with soft skin. Claws on the paws transformed into nails, and the paws grew out became hands. From standing on four legs, stood now a naked two-legged woman.

She lost her balance and grabbed the tree to regain it again. Daine, taking a deep breath and closed her eyes to get the world to stop spinning. The headache she faintly have noticed in wolf form, hit her with such a renewed vigor that she turned and threw up violently. With noting left, she went to her bags and rinsed her mouth.

_"Are you okay?"_ It sounded from a very concerned Cloud, who had come up behind her and stood with its muzzle against her back. _"You seem hot, more than normal."_

_"I'm fine, except that I have a bad headache."_

_"Maybe you're in heat"_The cat offered and come over to her. It stroked affectionately against her legs, and lay down on the ground with its belly exposed.

_"That is ridiculous, humans are not in heat, I have simply eaten something bad for dinner, maybe Miri had packed some old meat down"._

Daine put the bottle of water away and sat down. Her head throbbed still, but she chose to ignore it. She scratched the cat's bare stomach for a moment and began to loosen the knot on the rope around its neck

Dawn had begun, the sun had decided to get up early, much to the luck of Daine. She had just last night not chosen to make fire, so she had to settle for the weak light to read Onua's message  
It had taken her a few years to learn to read her employer's convoluted script, and now she saw the small print. It would have been nice with a magnifying glass, but the hawk eyes may be sufficient

_"Daine ... hope you enjoy the free time, Stefan comes with 30 horses the day after tomorrow"._ Shit, she had completely forgotten that Stefan had been in the nearby markets to gather horses.

Onua and Daine have had their annual travel suspended this time, because of the delegation from Tusaine

She decided to return home when the day became night, so she had more time with wolves Daine asked the cat goodbye and promised to put more milk for the kittens when she came back. She straightened once again look inwards and every muscle contracted. Here in wolf form again, the headache was not nearly as bad as in human form.

* * *

Numair tried to hide the yawn for the tenth time, he had sat up most of the night and tried to locate Felica in the spy reports he had received from George. His former lover was not mentioned at all in the past 7 years, and the reports about the court in Tusaine revealed nothing unusual. Not that he had expected it. The last 5 years, all countries had been busy because of the immortals.

Numair yawned again. He would give anything to avoid having to sit here in this hot room and had to listen to the preliminary proceedings that belonged to the start of negotiations.  
He did not hear a word of what was said. The assembly was again the closest friends to the royal family, Gareth the older and the younger, and Lindhall. Alanna and her husbond, George, was present along with Onua and Raoul. The king and queen were also present. Count Harlan and Duke Mather sat on the other side of the large round table with their advisors.  
It was mid-afternoon, and the heat was unbearable.  
Numair was playing with the glass of water, he heard faint how the door behind him be opened carefully. He hear that the newcomer was a woman, due to the sound of silk that rustled.

"Sorry I'm late".

He recognized the voice as Felicia's and turned half round. She had this warm day decided to take a light blue dress with a deep neckline. Her hair was covered by a transparent white veil, fastened with silver pins, decorated with blue flowers. Numair smiled faintly, it had obviously taken longer to get this look to be adequate.  
He saw how she curtsied before the king and queen, and only he caught the glance as she sent under the long black colored eyelashes. This glance was sent only to him, and him alone, and he received it. She sat next to Duke Mather.

The talks were long and bored, too boring that Numair didn't bothered to listen. Only when the king said the word "university" was his attention caught. He discovered that everyone in the room was waiting for him, his participation in this talk.

"Yes," he replied short, he had only listened with half an ear.

"Well, it's agreed. Tomorrow the delegation will get a tour by Numair and Lindhall" The king looked earnestly at everyone in the room.

Numair, sighed internally. It was not exactly what he most wanted, but it was better than having to sit in this room for one more day. He moved restlessly in his chair and immediately dropped his gaze on Felicia's face. She had been sitting and watching him for a long time, and he had intentionally not met her gaze until now.

Memories sprang to life in his brain, a dance that lasted most of the evening. The taste of the red wine on his tongue, and then touch of lips against his. Hands that had sought down on her lower back and had pressed her close against him. They had been out in the garden, hidden by the trees that King Jon had planted as a kind of incipient maze. Kisses transformed into touches anywhere on the body, longing for more. He had interrupted the kiss to look into her eyes, ready to tell her that she had his heart. The blue eyes were bright of well-being and the reddish hair was tousled of the their fierce kisses. He had stood and watched her with a hand on her cheek. He pulled her to him again, ready to part her lips along with his tongue ... the woman in front of him changed little by little, the closer he pressed her to him, the more she changed, the hair changed color. From the top of her head grew reddish hair, and was transformed into long, curly and brown. The woman was lower in his arms and reached him suddenly only to the chin. In his memory, the Numair who stood and kissed Felicia, pulled back and looked puzzled now down into a pair of gray-blue eyes. The woman in front of him was no longer the woman who sat opposite him in the room, but his former student.

Confused Numair shook his head and the movement got the conversation in the room to silence.

"Do you want to add something or do you disagree?" asked King Jon. The king looked skeptically at him, and Numair discovered to his annoyance that so did all the others.

He felt how the blood pumping in his oar, and how his heartbeat thumped like a thousand drums in tact. All this for a memorial. He breathed deeply a few times and let his magic reduce heart rate a bit.

"No sir," was all he could say, afraid that he would reveal what really perished with him.

The king nodded hesitantly, and turned again his attention to Duke Mather.

One by one the others in the room turned their attention away from him, and he relaxed. The only one who didn't turn her gaze away from him was Felicia.

He felt more uncomfortable than ever. The memory had made him confused. He loved Daine, but which of the women in the memory had gotten his body to react that way. The first time he had met Felicia, he had not hesitated to make her his love rather quickly. But with Daine, he could hardly bring himself to cross the invisible boundary that was between them. And there was also the damn thing about the age difference. There had been many incidents in which he had lost control and had been close to turning her into a woman ... but ...

He did not think any more, because from being alone with his thoughts, he felt another presence ... he growled deeply.

_"Alanna, get out of my mind!"_

_"No, I will not. Who is it you want to sleep with?"_ Alanna sat with both one leg leaning against his and her elbow in direct contact against his bare skin.

_"None of your business, Alanna"._ Numair was furious that she had broken through his defenses. It must have taken a while and a lot of energy for her to achieve this. He was still furious that he had not noticed what she had been up to. Cursed memories.

_"It is my business, I've seen you quite unhappy over the past year and you have been also quite impossible to be around. And these meetings are simply so boring that I thought it was about time you opened your mouth or thoughts, and explained what the hell is with you. I'm your friend, Numair"._ Alanne seemed a bit angry and annoyed.

_"It's nothing"_ Numair wanted for anything in the world not to reveal his feelings for Daine to the lioness. This woman had, a violent temper, not only because of her flaming red hair, but because of the sense of justice she possessed.

_"It's not absolutely nothing, Numair. I saw you yesterday as you recognize the description of Felicia. You lost control of yourself, which have been relatively rare, but lately it seems as if you have been careless. So it is not absolutely nothing, and you know you do not feel better by keeping things secret. Secrets has a knack of eating your soul ... " _Numair could feel from Alanna that if he did not stop her now, she would go on from here to midwinter about this subjekt.

_"Fine, if you would be so kind to keep quiet for a moment. You women talk constantly, you can not get a word in"_ Numair sighed, she was right. His secret was about to eat him up inside, and it would be nice to be able to talk to someone about his concerns.

Numair took a deep breath, and looked at the congregation around him. They seemed all to be immersed in deep debate on the topic of silk, which suited him perfectly for Felicia had finally turned attention away from him.

How should he start?

_"Why don't you just start talking?"_ suggested Alanna.

_"But where to begin?" _Numair was a bit curious to find out how much Alanna had observed.

_"Ha ha ... very funny Numair. You want me to guess, that's not fair. I can only tell you the things I know. And the only sure thing I know is that you have not had any female acquaintances over the past year"._

_"What ... how ... Alanna, do you keep an eye on who I invite into bed?"_ Numair was shocked.

_"Yes, if you absolutely must know. But I only do it because I'm your friend, and to protect you. Otherwise we would have had small Numair copies running around the palace."_ She explained confidently.

_"What! ..."_ Numair was shocked to the core. _"Wait ... I do not want to know more about the topic. And no, I have not had the slightest desire to invite unknown women into bed. Not anymore."_

_"Have you changed women out with men?"_

He captured the skeptical undertone in Alanna's voice. _"Absolutely not, Alanna, where do you get that idea from?"_. He noticed how she beside him shrugged.

_"Then was is wrong Numair?"_ She seemed more worried than before. _"You're not sick?"._

_"No, not sick. Yet I will admit that I have been hit with something that is just as serious."_

He hesitated and felt that Alanna waited patiently for a further explanation.

_"I'm in love"._ There, now he had said it.

_"Oh"_ it seemed to be the only answer Alanna could come up with.

He had not even expected this quiet reaction, but maybe she would not be so quiet when she knew who it was he was in love in.

_"It explains a lot, so who is it you have sighed after a whole year?"_ Alanna seemed a bit hesitant.

Now came the test, Numair thought. Either she will accept the situation that Daine and I have flirted extremely or else she will go crazy on me.

_"It's ... it's ... it's Daine"._ Now it was said, there was no way back. He had to take what came. Numair turned his head and looked down at his hands. He noticed how the lioness froze beside him and there was silence in his brain. He still felt her presence, but the silence was terrifying.

Alanna had been leaning across the table and had started to pour water into her glass. The carafe exploded in her hand. He just managed to surround the carafe with his magic and got a protective bubble around it, so broken glass could not fly all over the the assembly. Well, she had not taken it so nicely, he thought, as he had glass shards fall quietly down against the table.

"Alanna, what on earth are you doing?!" Asked Kong Jon shocked as he stroked the now wet hair away from the face. "Are you trying to kill us?" He was the one who had received most of the water that had been in the carafe.

"Sorry, Your Highness" Alanna didn't seemed to be sincerely sorry. "I was just trying to cool it a bit so I could get some cold water., It... failed". Numair had great difficulty in keeping a straight face, it was a decent excuse and explanation.

"You just wanted to cool the water a little!?" Numair could hear that there was an attack of the king's rage against Alanna on the way. And he could feel how Alanna's temper began to stir again. It almost cooked. From experience he knew that the king and his Champion could have the most frightening arguments, and here were the ingredients for another. Numair knew that the two currently had many unresolved issues. The king had refused to let Alanna get near a girl, whom he had taken on as a page, but only on probation. This had created this distance between them.  
The king sat and boiled with rage, and Alanna was also ready for fight. He had to stop them. It was not the best time, not while the delegation from Tusaine were present.

He caught Gareth the elderly's attention. The man nodded to confirm that he understood Numair's intention.

Gareth the elderly cleared his throat loudly, as only an old man like him could. It got the assembly to turn its full attention to him.

"I think we are all ready for a little break. This heat gives me a headache, and as a older man like I am, its difficult to sit still for hours."

Numair admired him for the respect that Gareth the elderly always managed to achieve. Even the king was interrupted in his thoughts, and seemed to relax a bit.

The delegation began to rise, and Numair saw how Felicia edged past along the wall opposite him. He did not want company right now, and especially not Felicia's, so he chose to flee the scene. He came across Alanna out in the hallway, but he didn't wanted to talk with her either. He nodded to her and walked with quick steps away. He faintly heard her voice behind him.

"Numair, I'm not finished with you!" She shouted.

No, he knew that she was not the least finished with him. He had told only a fraction of what was going on between him and Daine, and she would find him sooner or later. Right now he needed to immerse himselves in the books LindHall had tracked down to him. They had gotten a load of old long-forgotten books from a ship from Tyra a week ago, and he had not had time to study them. It was his plan now. He reached his room and stepped inside. Numair felt safer now, he led his power flow. Under no circumstances he wanted to be disturbed.


	5. Chapter 5

It seems that the previous chapter was a bit too boring, because no one has written any reviews. Hope that you will find this a little more exciting and do not worry, I plan to get a lot of Daine and Numair in the next chapters that follows. Do not hesitate with your reviews. They are nice to get.

**Chapter 5 – Problems**

Daine ran back still in wolf form, to her room next to the barn. She had felt strangely most of the day, but had waved it off with an explanation that it must be due to the long time as wolf. She had been a wolf for several hours without having to switch back to her own form. She had been about to fall over her own paws repeatedly during the day and as evening began its progress she had made the decision to return to the palace. She could clearly see the light in the windows from his rooms, and thought briefly of Numair. Was he perhaps angry and disappointed with her. She shook the thought off, it had to wait. She was not very well now and her vision was becoming blurry. She pushed the door open with her nose and went inside. Everything was normal, aside from the flowers in a vase on the table. They are freshly picked, she began to think, before her feet and legs collapsed under her and she hit the stone floor with a bang with her naked body.

* * *

Numair sat in his study with several books scattered around the table around him. It had been found that the books from Tyra contained both interesting and uninteresting content. He had sorted those, so those was written on Tyra lay in a pile for himself, and those that were written in common. He had found a book that described in some detail a new incantation. He knew that there were 10 of those mighty words, but that he now had to sit and read about the 11, had come as a total shock to him. He had sent word to the king about this discovery, together with his excuse to not attend the dinner in the evening.  
He had been sitting at the table since negotiation with the delegation had been interrupted in the afternoon.  
The day was coming to an end, when he finally put the book down. He stretched and let his gaze slip down over the piece of paper that was filled with his notes. He let his hand slid absent through his loose hair. When he had chosen to take the rope that held it together, he couldn't remember. He noticed that his stomach growled with hunger.

He stretched again and got up with the intention to find some food.

He got no further than the front door before the sound around he went from being quiet to screaming of animal voices. Dogs, cats, mice ... everything that lived in the animal world around the palace sat in a large howl at the same time. He flinched. Daine! He tore open the door and ran as fast as he could through the next empty corridors. All the servants were like frozen to the spot where they had been walking and did not move.

"Move!" Roared Numair.

At that command the way was cleared for him, and he ran as fast as he could. In the race he took his right hand and fingers found the locked medal. He sent waves of energy into it and it became alive between his fingers. The medaljon pulled him in the direction of his former student. He reached the yard and had to cover his hands over his ears. Out here every bird was screaming and a flock of starlings, which had their nests in the trees around the garden, went on the wings.  
Numair Salmalin ran as fast as he could.

Before he reached it, he saw that the door to Daine's room was open. He ran faster now. He reached the door. In the middle of the floor lay his former student on the floor. The room was filled with concerned animals, he could hardly get to her.

"Get out!" He was really worried. His heart was beating hard in his chest and he was out of breath.

The animals quickly left the room and Numair finally got space. Only one animal appeared not to leave her, and stayed where it was. A black cat. It lay against her stomach and her naked body.  
He knelt down and let his hand seek her pulse on the neck. The panic that had been in him disappeared. She was alive. Numair removed the hair that hid her face. She had hit the floor hard. A wound was bleeding from her forehead.  
A sound made him flinch again. He had completely forgotten the cat. It hissed and growled at him, but it got his attention and when Numair looked more closely at it he saw blood in its coat.

His heart froze to ice. Had someone taken advantage of her? She had been away for one and a half day in the woods, he knew, but this ... He pushed gently to the cat and it pulled long cuts down his hand when it struck at him with its long claws. He pulled his hand away and saw how his own blood began to emerge. There was no time for politeness now. Despite the fact that the cat showed that it had all intentions to stay with Daine, Numair lost patience. He pushed it hard away. There was blood everywhere.

* * *

Alanna sat and turned her glass in her hand. She had not the slightest desire for the wine that the servant had just poured up to her. She looked at her surroundings. Duke Mather and Count Harlan sat and were engrossed in conversation. Felicia was equally up in conversation with the Queen, which Alanna think was fine. She had not forgotten the hungry eyes she had seen Felicia had thrown in Numair's direction. She had seen the damned and the disappointment expressed by Felicia when the waiter came to the king before dinner and had brought a note and a verbal apology from Numair, that he would not participate that evening.  
Typical mages, when they get rare books in their hands, they all disappears, she thought.  
She turned half and looked in the direction of her husband. His was also in deep conversation. It was only her who did not have someone to talk to. A movement caught her eye, and she let her gaze look to the great open door towards the terrace.

In it the man from Carthak was standing. She could recognize him from the description of the scar that cut down his face. He stood tall and hesitant, and seemed to scan the room. He searched for someone and found this in conversation with the Queen. An alarming expression in his eyes, got Alanna to rise slowly. Her hands searched down at her sword, which hung at her side. The man's gaze hung for a moment at Felicia's face, but searched further across the room. A few seconds later he meet Alanna's gaze. He was not intimidated by her, she thought as she took a step to the side and came free of the chair. She captured his eyes for what seemed forever. First his gaze was investigating, questioning, in the next moment the hate came. An intense, fearful and terrifying hate. Alanna gasped for breath. She set in motion. The man turned away from her and disappeared into the darkness. In long strides, she was at the door.

She looked out, but could not see anything in the beginning darkness. Should she go after him or not. It just was not the right time, but there was something unsettling about this man. She looked around. The others in the room had not discovered the situation, they were all in deep conversations or sat and ate. She could afford to take a walk. However, she would not leave the room without ensuring that there were more guards present. She withdrew and went back to the table, took her glass and cleared her throat.

"If I may disturb Your Highnesses?" Alanna knew how she would choose to produce her words, so that the king and her husband understood the allusion.

"Yes, of course Knight" King Jon looked puzzled at her. "Is there something specific you wanted?"

"I just wanted to ask you to excuse my intention to leave you. This evening and heating requires that any man or woman should take care to stay inside and drink some of the wonderful wines from Tusaine ". Alanna fervently hoped that the king understood the allusion and while she quickly glanced at her husband, he also did it. Her partner, friend, lover, and confidential for many years nodded. At least George understood that there danger was present.

"Of course it's okay that you leave us in a short while" The King nodded also to assure her that he had caught the message. "We just hope that you will return to us soon and together we enjoy this beautiful wine, the delegation has brought to us."

Alanna saw the hidden questions about who she had seen.

"Of course I will. Nothing can keep me from enjoying the good wine that You "She bowed Duke Mather and Count Harlan" have brought with you. "Alanna turn appointed a moment and then how King Jon nodded again.

She bowed to them all now, and left the room through the door to the corridor. When she turned she saw how her husband, George, discreetly waved one of his most trusted spies, disguised as a servant to him. He would make sure to get the number of men in place around the palace. It is better to be on the safe side, she thought.

Alanna stopped abruptly. She heard how all the animals in and around the palace howl and then stopped again. Her meaning was to slip out of the nearest door, but before she could go further her back hair raised itself. This was always a sure sign that Tortall's mightiest mage had started to create magical contact with her. Alanna stopped and opened the now clutching hand up. It was level with her face, and the violet flame spread and shaped into a ball.  
She saw how sweat pulled wet lines down on Numair Salmalin's face. In that moment she forgot all about the man she wanted to hunt down.

"Numair, what are you doing? I thought you was reading ... "Her voice was a whisper. She could see that he was not sitting in his study, his own rum, but somewhere else and he was in motion.

"What?" Began Alanna.

"Alanna ... stop talking. It is Daine, she's in trouble ... she is injured "Numair's voice shook. "I'm on my way to my room with her , she ... she bleeding".

"How ... what ... I'll be right there!" Alanna started running.

She came to his room after him. He had arrived a few minutes before her. She went through his door, into his study. Alanna found Numair in his private room, where she saw how he had started to lay the unconscious Daine gently on his bed.

"Numair, what happened?". Alanna stopped suddenly. The young woman on Numair's bed was naked.

"I did not know what to do Alanna ... she bleeding. I found her in her room, she lay on the floor. I ... if anyone has ... I ... kill them! "Numair carefully stroked a brown curl away from Daine's face while he tried to control the rage that was building up.

"Numair, I do not think you should be here any longer. I got this "Alanna walked over to him and pushed him toward the door.

"But ... Alanna ... do you think ... I could not protect her ... you know my feelings ... if any ... I tear the palace in pieces" Alanna listened to Numair.

"I know... now sit down!" She pushed him into the chair by pushing against his chest as she was too low to touch his shoulders. She took the water pitcher from the table and poured it into the cup. "Here, drink ... and let me work in peace."

She took the rest of the water with her and pulled a blanket in pieces. She didn't have everything she needed, but she had to settle for was she had. Numair had very wisely and unwisely chose his room. This should be kept secret, while the delegation was visiting. So no one could come up with false accusations. Alanna returned to the bed with the unconscious young woman. Daine had indeed gotten a bad blow to the forehead and there was blood on her belly and between her legs. Alanna dipped the cloths in the water and began work.

* * *

Time passed. Felicia went through the empty corridors to her assigned room. She had not seen Numair tonight. She had been in the palace in one and a half day and it had been impossible to approach him. She fervently hoped that tomorrow, when they had to visit the university that things would seem different. She had already prepared well and had a lot of questions ready so she could show how interested she still was in him.  
She ran her hand over the rough surface of the wall as she went. Boring, boring, boring. The conversation with the Queen had been so boring that she with much difficulty had hidden her yawns. The only exciting thing had happened when the famous lioness had declared her farewell to the company. It had been just as hard to keep up with the conversions that had passed, as it had been to keep up with the Queen's chatter.  
Felicia reached the door to her room and went inside. It was dark. Not a light was turned on. Where were her maids.

"Julia? Kate? Where are you? "There was no answer. Felicia stepped into the dark room. She had enough Gift to produce a small ball of light. It was the one of the few things she had learned. It alighted the room slightly. She closed the door behind her. Damn girls, she thought angrily. To disappear gave them nothing but trouble.

"You, of all, should have a little more control of your maids. They have obviously left you " a man said behind her.

Felicia jumped in fright. She recognized the voice. She turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here!" She snarled. Felicia was moving forward and the light from her small ball illuminated the face of a dark man.

"Oops ... here is someone who is not happy to see me. I thought you were already well on the way to bed with a tall and dark man?"

"I've tried" Felicia was furious.

"So try harder. I am not a man of much patience Felicia, you know this "the man got up from his chair.

"I ... I ..." Felicia heard the hidden threat "We have been invited on a tour of the university tomorrow, I have a plan ..." Felicia turned, she must at all costs not show that she was afraid for this man.

"It is too slow Felicia ... I had thought you, with your talent and reputation, could do it in a short time ... and time is running out" She noticed how he now stood only inches from her.

"I'll do it!" Felicia was desperate. She hated this man. "I just need two days, and what I saw when we arrived, you were right ... he loves her. I just need time... "She was forced backwards a bit and stood up against the rough wall. She gasped when she felt fingers caressing down her cheek.

"Felicia, my dear Felicia ... you're not afraid of me, are you?"

Felicia tried to turn her head away, she could smell a strong odor of alcohol from the man's breath.

"No ... I'm not. Please, tell me that my maids are okay! "She fought desperately not to throw up.

"Of course they are, my dear ... I've just given them a little wine, a little dream rose. They wake up tomorrow and they would not remember anything ... "

Felicia gasped. She noticed how the man in front of her, pushed her hard against the wall now.

"And remember, you're only here to seduce Numair and catch his attention long enough for me to take from him what he loves most. As he took from me ..." The dark man pressed Felicia harder against the wall, while the one hand pressed against her neck made it difficult for her to breathe.  
"You know what I can do ..."

The threat caused her to gasp out loud. Felicia noticed how tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"No, please no ...don't...please" She was crying now while she felt strong hands lifted her skirts and searched toward her stomach.

"Shhhh ... Felicia, you can not say no to me." The man whispered into her ear.

Felicia bit her lip not to scream as she felt how he penetrated her. No one could help her against this man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Relief **

Numair could not stand it anymore. He sat with his face buried in his hands. His hair hung loose around his shoulders. He had been sitting in the chair in what seemed like an eternity, and only now he noticed how the white blouse sat glued to his body. Having to sit still while Alanna was with Daine was a test he knew he could not handle. A lot of thoughts filled his brain, and the most terrible images. He got up and started walking around in his study.  
The air around him trembled with power.  
How many times he managed to go around, he did not count, but when the door to his bedroom opened ... he stood as frozen to the spot.  
He looked at the woman who stood in the doorway, her pale face was framed by short red hair. Her white shirt was stained with blood and Alanna seemed to be just as sweating as him. Numair shuddered ... if Daine was ... if she had been awake when it happened ... and if she was pregnant ... he could not stop the thoughts. He had only seen the badger claw in the silver chain he had given her a few years ago, lie flush against her skin between her breasts.

"How is she?" He whispered.

He looked at Alanna, who closed the door behind her, while she wiped her wet hands in her pants.

"Is she okay?" He asked, this time more clearly. His whole body shook now. Had he just been there when she came back from the forest. This feeling of guilt in him was sendt thousands of fire ant crawling over his skin and burned every cell to coal.

He looked at Alanna og saw her nod.

"Good" Numair had almost no voice left, no energy. His world around him went slowly black. He relaxed. She was fine. The last thing he registered was the floor that welcomed him.

* * *

He took a few steps back and stared coldly down at the crouching woman in front of him. Disgust spread in him, and with no word he turned and walked toward the door.  
A slight breeze struck against him when he swung the door open. He stepped out into the corridor and closed the door behind him, to escape from the sound of the crying woman. He did not care much for pathetic women. The last years had left deep scars on his soul, and only one wish. Revenge. The man from Carthak straightened his clothes before he walked on into the night. The scar on his face hurt, and made him grumpy. He had never had the ability to heal, and right now he wanted it more than ever. He let his hand search up, and rubbed sweat droplets away from the cheek.  
Cursed women ... in his mind's eye he saw the young woman with the pale skin, pink lips, the gray-blue eyes and long curly brown hair ... Veralidaine Sarrasri. The name burned in his mind. She had arrived as the last one, when the delegation reached the gates and she had stood next to the tall man in the black robe.

From horseback he had felt hatred rise up in him, but had forced it away, in case the black robe man chose to look at him. He knew perfectly well that Numair Salmalin could see the Gift in anyone who possessed it.  
He had been concealed behinde his horse, when the delegation had been presented and had studied the welcome committee. A movement had caught his attention ... the tall man in the black robe, had bent down and placed a kiss on the cheek of the young woman beside him. Rage rolled up in him, and he had to flee from the spot. He had sought shelter in the barn, and had been there until he decided to check up on how things went with Felicia, his little decoy.

There was no one to see in the corridor, which suited him very well. He had to get back to his hiding place in the barn before he was discovered.

He began to walk down the corridor and with every step his body disappeared into an invisibility spell.

* * *

A pair of cold hands lay against his forehead, was replaced by a glass to his mouth. Numair coughed when he got the cold fluid in the wrong neck.

"Relax" said a soft female voice.

Numair opened his eyes and found himself lying on the hard stone floor. Someone had placed a pillow under his head.

"Who am I?" Asked the woman again.

He looked at her and recognized Alanna immediately.

"You're the most horrible woman in the country" Numair coughed again and struggled to sit up. He looked as Alanna was bending over him, she approached slowly his face. With that he lay down again. He closed his eyes. "How long was I gone?"

"Only in a few minutes. You have a tendency to over-dramatize. Have you eaten anything today Numair? "Asked Alanna as she moved to the tabel of his study.

"No, I was on my way to the kitchen when I heard the animals. I've been reading since negotiations "Numair opened his eyes.

"Hmmm ... you should take better care of yourself Arram" Alanna seemed absent.

"Alanna, how many times must I remind you that I do not use that name anymore!" He stood up. His back was hurting by lying on a hard floor.

"Yes, yes ... Arram ... or master Salmalin" Alanna took up the book he had read in and turned it.

"Alanna ... you ... how bad is she hurt?" Only now he remembered why it had been a terrible afternoon.

Alanna turned and came and sat down in front of him. She still had the sword at her side, noted Numair. He moved a piece and sat down and was now leaning up against the couch.

"Well?" He asked, his patience was put to the test.

"She's okay, I stopped the bleeding ... but Numair, you should perhaps start thinking about taking the talk with her," said Alanna as she sat and turned the sword in her hands.

"The talk...what talk? Alanna, I have just one hour ago found Daine lying in a pool of blood, and you want that I will have a word with her! She was attacked ... she ... there was blood between her .. "Numair could not make himself say it.

Alanna leaned forward and put her hand on his knee. The movement caused him to move his eyes from the floor to Alanna's violet blue eyes.

"Numair ..."

Her voice got him to relax.

"Daine's okay ... she got her bleeding today. Quite late compared to the other girls ... but she is now a woman. "Alanna explained calmly.

"Oh" was the only Numair could think of to say. He had to admit that the shock of all the blood had frightened him, but that Daine, his former student had not reached womanhood until now, had never once crossed his mind. So everything was normal.

"It's all you can say? I thought that you two, that Daine and you were together ... but I can understand that you didn't expected this ... tell me Numair, does she knows that you love her? "

Numair felt like a total idiot. He hated himself right now, both for believing the worst, and for being so ignorant about his former student. He had been too busy to protect Daine after they came home from the realm of the gods, to notis that she had developed into a mature woman. He met Alanna's questioning look.

"We ... uh ... I ... we're together, but we have not ... she is still ..." Numair sighed. This was awkward. Having to sit in front of Alanna and talk about his almost non-existent relationship with Daine.

"How long has this been going on Numair?" The lioness asked.

"Since the realm of the gods. You know that Daine fell down the cliff.. " He had not the slightest desire to tell more.

"That long Numair, it's almost a year ago! What if Daine finds another man, you know that she has lots of young men looking to get some time alone with her. If you do not pull yourself together, you are letting her get away from you".

Numair blinked surprised. The Lioness gave him her approval. "I wanted to, but it has been difficult having to go all the way. She is so young and I'm so old. I'm over 30! "Numair had long had it hard, and now he could finally confess his concerns to the one who bothered to listen, and he even had Alanna's blessing of the relationship with his former student.

"Is that the only thing holding you back?" Alanna sat in front of him and seemed to be genuinely interested.

"Yes and no. She is so innocent, I will not spoil her Alanna! And what would the others think? What about Onua, Jon, George, LindHall ... all of them is also Daine's friends. We have not shown it publicly ... I have not even given her permission to come here. "Numair felt lost. He found it difficult to find his way around in his mind, it was a big chaos when it came to Daine.

"As I see it Numair, we knew all along somewhere what is between you two. You've been her teacher, you are her family, Numair. Neither the king, Onua or no other can change that ... not even I would try "Alanna laughed" Moreover, if anyone had a different opinion about the two of you, you would make sure they will regret it dearly ... you have certainly proven that".

Everything was almost too much for Numair. Here was the famous female knight cross-legged in front of him and told that all his and Daine's closest almost knew. "What have I proven?"

"That Daine is yours" Replied Alanna cards.

Numair was now initially confused. When, how, where ... "What?"

"When we were in Cathark, and you warned Kaddar not to get involved with Daine! I overheard every word you said. And if you had not knocked out after Orzone, he had nevertheless gone after Daine. Everyone could see and hear that night that Daine is your weakness ... she is your only weakness. "

Numair felt the rare tears come to the surface. He buried his head in his large hands. This talk, it was too much for him and Alanna seemed to sense his inner turmoil, she stood up and stretched.

"Numair ... it's getting late. Before I go down to the kitchen and make sure to bring some dinner up to you, have you thought about a pregnancy charm to Daine? "

Numair looked up at the not so tall woman in front of him. He had a few months ago made and received a piece of jewelry that matched the earrings he gave Daine many years ago.

"Yes, I've had something for her. I have had it for a long time, but I would not give it to her without any special occasion. And it seems that the occasion has come, it is a great thing for a woman to start her bleeding ". He winced ... that Daine had reached the stage where she could go and get pregnant, did not please him. He stood up to his full length, his muscles protested after the first lying then sit on a hard floor. Numair went to his desk and opened a drawer. He took the little box and gave it to Alanna. "I have this for her," he felt a smile broke out on his face.

Alanna took the box and opened it. She smiled broadly and warmly. Numair could understand why George had fallen for this woman. Despite the large muscles Alanna possessed, she could sometimes show the rare feminine and attractive qualities she had. "Wow Numair ... you've really outdone yourself this time. It looks like her earrings, but just more beautiful ".

Numair felt pride spreading in the body. He had the idea when he had come into his study and found that Daine's and his foster child, had torn the whole room apart. During the cleanup along with Daine, something shiny had caught his attention. He had under a book found what looked like a silver claw, from the only baby dragon in the country. He had quickly taken it into his pocket before Daine had seen it and had then sought Tkaa in order to verify whether his plan could be done. He had then visited a well-known merchant and had told the man about his desire. Twenty gold pieces had the price been, but for Numair it was all worth it. He had received the stone after a visit to the merchant six months ago. The merchant was one of the few who went to Tyra a few times a year to reap these delicate stones.

Numair would like to give his beloved a part of his past. With the blue stone securely wrapped, he had visited the blacksmith Trym. Numair had helped to fix the precious metal with the stone in cooperation with the Royal blacksmith.

Now Alanna stood with the finished work in her hand.

"What is this metal, Numair?" She asked as she turned jewelry in her hand.

"Hehe ... it's actually one of Kitten's claws ... I found it when she split this room apart" Numair could feel how his good humor returning.

"Do you think I can put magic into the stone, without being disturbed by the immortal element in the claw?" Alanna hesitated, but a few seconds after flamed bricks up with such a clear blue-violet flame, that it cut in Numair and Alanna's eyes. "Hmm ... it looks like it, but I noticing some small disturbances, but she will be protected against pregnancy when she has it on."  
Alanna delivered jewelry back with a sigh. "I need to go back ... I promised to return to the delegation in the dinnerhall, and I never found the man with the scar. I would like to exchange a few words with him ... "

Numair smiled, if the unknown warrior had caught Lioness attention, may the gods have mercy on him. She was not an easy fighter to dance with. Poor him ... "Alanna?"

Alanna stopped, she had almost reached the door. "Yes?" She did not say more, for a pair of muscular arms closed around her in a big hug. Numair could feel that she laughed.

"Thanks you for listening ... I needed that" Numair released Alanna. He knew from experience that she did not like long emotional hug.

Alanna looked up at him. She smiled. "Your welcome, Numair ... remember that you do not have to go through this alone. You have a whole family here by your side ... and by Daine's side. We only wish that you are happy. "She stood on the toes and patted him on the cheek. "Well ... now I'll disappear ..." Alanna opened the door. "Hey ... while I remember it, could you take a look at our scarred warrior ... I do not trust him"

Numair nodded. "Of course ... my king's lioness" he said as he made a deep elegant bow to her. He felt more like himself again.

Alanna chuckled "Here we have the old Numair ... always flirtatious with each woman. If I were you, I would hasten to forget an old woman like me, and go in and see your loved Numair ... sleep well "Alanna sent him a mischievous look and disappeared out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Intimacy **

Daine woke up. Her head throbbed violently. She let her hand search up to her forehead and found a small bump. She opened her eyes. A dim light shone through the window. Window ... she had no window in her room. Slowly she raised her head, but let it fall back down into beds. She lay as in a bed, it was very nice. She moved a little on himself. Her stomach clenched together. This was not her bed. This one was too soft for her taste. Where was she? She remembered that she had fainted, but what had happened she did not. Daine sighed, the only place she could think of that was so soft beds were in the hospital wing. Okay ... they may have put her in one of the rooms, after they had found her. Daine froze.  
She was not alone in the room ... in bed she noted. She could hear the deep breathing, the person concerned slept heavily. Where was she? Not in the hospital wing, there was only one man's beds. She turned her body a bit ... another reality dawned on her. She was naked except for some panties.

She took a deep breath and let her consciousness seek out the nearest animal. She was lucky. In the next room was the mouse on the floor who ate the little crumbs that had fallen on the floor.

"Sister ... do you have the time?" She asked quietly.

The mouse stopped and sat on her legs while it sniffed. "Calling ... who?"

Daine sighed. Mouse was not one of the smartest animals, but it was the only one around.

"May I borrow your eyes ... I want to see who is next to me" she continued. "I'll put some more food out tomorrow," she promised. Most animals thought only of the stomach, and this mouse was no exception.

"Food ..." The mouse went off to the room where Daine was in.

Daine called a little spark of her magic and a moment later she saw the floor in mouse height. The mouse scurried across the floor and squeezed in between the door and door frame. It ran across the floor with little legs, and a scent of sweet beat against Daine. She recognized it as blood.

The mouse continued across the floor and took the opportunity to climb up. The blanket, over the sleeping figure beside her, hung down to the floor. It did not take many seconds before it was up. Daine and mouse ran across the large chest, which rose and fell with every breath.  
The mouse reached the ultimate goal and stopped. Daine had seen everything in black and white, but his face in front of the mouse knew she had a different color. The soft lips she knew only too well, softness, sweetness coming from the kisses these lips delivered. Daine smiled and became hot in the body. She recognized the man as her former teacher.

"Thank you," she whispered to the mouse.

The mouse sniffed a moment to Numair and sneezed. "Food" was the only thing Daine heard from it before it disappeared the same way it had come.

She retired to her own consciousness. Uh ... her little excursion gave her more headaches. She turned and lay down on the side, the movement got Numair to rotate. Daine noticed how his body lay close to her and how their skin burned like fire in touch. Numair was restless, she noticed how he struggled with the blanket over them. Daine waited patiently for him too settle, and barely managed to stop a little gasp that was about to escape her lips as Numair's hips bumped against her lower back.

He was naked. She felt his stomach against her back, how her skin was warmed by his and how the very most private bodypart, which now lay between her thighs, pulsed in line with his heart. She had never considered that he slept naked when he was in his private chambers. When they were on the move, which they had been many times, he always sleept in a pair of threadbare trousers and a light white blouse. Daine smiled, she had always thought that his choice of nightwear was nice, as it sometimes had shown the lines of every muscle he had and how well equipped he was.  
There had been mornings when thay had been forced to jump out of their camp beds, due to attack from the immortals or others that would like to take their lives, she had seen the outline of Numair's male part.

She heard Numair sighing deeply. He lay with his face against her neck. Daine hardly dared to move, but the touch between them sent heat waves of pleasure through her body. Her headache eased a bit and became only a faint feeling. There was a moment, then she noticed how the big hand was placed against the lower part of her stomach and Numair pulled her close to him. Now she could not help but notice what state he was in, and it caused her to drop a light sigh.

"Are you awake?" Numair's voice was deeper than usual. Daine had never heard this passionate voice before.

"Yes" she replied quietly.

"Good"

She noticed how Numair's hand wandered up her stomach. The fingers caressed every inch of skin on the way, and reached one of her breasts. Daine wanted it stopped there, but it continued up, up towards her neck and endede at her cheek. He cautious turned her head, and a pair of lips met hers. She answered the demanding and deep kiss, and enjoyed the taste of him. His whole odor, sweat, taste oozed excitement. She turned her body to his. His kiss became deeper while his tongue began to play with hers. Daine noticed how Numair's hand slid down over her shoulders and down to her buttocks. He pushed her first closer to him, and then lift his body slightly so he went up over her. Daine noticed how their lips hung together during the movement. She met the weight of his body by opening up her legs... However, reality hit her. He was naked ... she was not. She let go of his hair and let her hands go back to the barrier between them, slowly she began to push her panties down.

"No ... Daine ... we can not" Numair's voice was deeper.

"Why?" She was confused. His body above her required access, but he said no.

She saw how the room lit up a little from the magic he created. Now she could see his face and hazel eyes. She simply loved this man who lay over her. Numair moved slightly up and lay down beside her. She noticed how he took her chain with badger claw.

"Because of this" He explained.

Daine was now complete disappointed and confused ... this? Her badger claw ... what did it had to do with the situation and them not being together. "I do not understand ..."

Numair both sighed and laughed at the same time. He stroked his fingers lightly over her forehead. "Do you know how you ended up here?" He asked.

"Yes ... you kissed me in the realm of the gods ... and kissed me since, but what does it has to with this?" Daine could feel the irritation begin.

"Daine ... I mean, you know what happened after you got home from the woods?" Numair leaned forward and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"I ... I had it bad ... and so ..." Daine stopped. She could not remember more. Although she wrung her brain, she had no idea how she had ended up in Numair's bed. "I can not remember it."

"You fainted ... I found you in your room ... you bled" Numair had moved the kisses down to her mouth.

"Bled ... from where?" She tried, but her memory was like a black hole.

Numair let one hand search down her stomach and lay gently against her abdomen outside her panties. "Here ... dear ... you got your bleeding today."

Daine winced embarrassed. Now it made total sense. Her headache in wolf form, her dizziness, pain in the stomach, her vomiting in the woods ... "Oh" was all that came from her. Why had it been him whohad found her. She could have make do with Onua, or Alanna, or the Queen ... any other than him when it came to something so private.

"I called Alanna, she knows about us and gave us her blessing. She stopped the bleeding, but ... "

"But we can not be together, because I am still ..."

She could see that Numair nodded. "But what does that have to do with my badger claw, Numair? I still do not understand! "

She was being thoroughly frustrated. Patience had never been one of her unique characteristics.

"Shhh ..." Numair stroked a lock of hair in place behind her ear. "I and Alanna have put a pregnancy charm on it ... a gift in memory of your new life."

"Oh" Again, it was all she could say. She did not expect that Numair had remembered something as important as protection against pregnancy. Then it hit her ... her new life? "My new life?"

"Yes, your new life ... no need to play hide and seek, from tomorrow on, I will show the world my love for you ... all should know that you are mine".

She felt her stomach clenched together. This was what she always wanted ... the hard times after the wars and the realm of the gods was finally over. Daine touched the jewelry and the smooth metal. She smiled. "I love you" was all she could get over her lips.

"I know" Numair's voice was again the same deep tone as when he woke up and she felt again the hard pressure from him against her thigh. His lips sought hers and she answered his deep long kiss while he moved again, so he lay on top of her. Daine wrapped her legs around his hips. Their kiss was similar to the movements between them.

* * *

It was a little short, I know ... but the next chapters will be like the previous one. Prepare yourselves for a little more action, a little more romance, a little more courtship ... and I am amazed that there are no one who have tried to guess who the man with the scar is. I'll give small hints in the next chapters to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Forgive me if there sometimes are missing letters in some words in the story. I am in a situation where the story is first written in Danish, to get it done faster. It is then translated, and as it is some years since I have written in English, I hope you still will enjoy the story – sweetmari :-)

**Chapter 8 - Morning**

Numair woke up as the young woman beside him stirred. He noticed how she turned and searched toward him. He let his arm settle around her and pulled her to him. Night kisses and touches were still in him, and made his heart pounding. Numair buried his nose in his beloved's hair and breathed. Her scent was a mixture of hay, jasmine and ... he breathed again ... cinnamon? He recognized his own scent in her hair. He smiled, their nocturnal activity had not only brought them closer to each other's bodies ... they had finished sweaty, breathless and relieved. This night they had exceeded the limits that had been impossible to exceed under normal circumstances. He had shown her how the touch of lips could bring pleasure to their bodies without requiring that they should take the full step. Numair had learned that although Daine had been a bit nervous at first, confidence had taken over and they had found each other's sensitive spots on the body. He had guided her hands, to teach her how he found most pleasure and she had also taught him how he could bring her over the edge.

Numair felt how his heart melted at the sight of her. The blanket, which had slipped from her body, showed the small plump breasts that rose and fell with every breath. She lay restless ... she was awake. He raised himself up on his elbows and met her lips with small kisses.

"Wake up ... my heart" He whispered between each kiss.

Daine opened her eyes and smiled. "Hello ..." Her voice was a whisper. "Sleept well?"

Numair laughed. It was typically her to worry about him, which really ought to be reversed. "Yes ... you?" He smiled.

Daine blushed. "I ... nice ... should we get up?" She seemed calm, prompting Numair to relax more.

"I think we need it ... we must also obtained some clothes for you. I had to carry you over here while you were naked ... "

Numair rose. "I'll get some clothes for you...wait here" He quickly took a pair of pants and a loose blouse, rose and disappeared out the door.

* * *

Daine sat up in bed. She was soon forced to find her forster child, Kitten, she had forgotten all about the dragon baby the last few days. Her hands found the edge of the blanket and pulled it around her as she stood up. She looked around the room. The few times she had been with Numair in his chamber, it had always been in his study. She started walking towards the door ... but suddenly she lost her balance. Daine managed to breake the fall with her hands before she hit the floor ... she had never had the habit to fall, why was she starting now?

She got up and grabbed the bed to help herself up.

Daine just managed to look up as the door to Numair's study opened up and revealed a concern, but smiling face.  
"Sorry ... I lost my balance" she explained, while she felt strong hands grabbed her elbows and pulled her the last bit up.

"I think you've hit your head more than assumed ... should I call Alanna?" Offered Numair as he guided her into his study.

"No ... I think it was just because I stood up too fast ... I'm okay now" Daine had not the slightest desire to stand face to face with the red-haired woman right now, blessing or not.

"You were fast ..." she noted.

"Ahhh ... yes .. I .. I have had something lying ready for you, if you ... uh ... a day came through the window and needed something to take on" Numair seemed embarrassed. He took a piece of cloth from the chair and gave it to her.

Daine took it. So he had been prepared ... and why had she never thought that she could fly into his study through the window. Sometimes she was not too clever ... the thought stopped abruptly. A dress! What in the world did he expect? Daine cast a sharp glance at her beloved, he seems to shrink a bit. "Frankly Numair ... how well do you know me, really? You know I hate to have a dress on! "

"Sorry" He seemed genuinely sad ...

She held her dress away from her ... "Where did you get it?" She asked.

Numair took a step back "Thayet came with it a few months ago with some pretty strong accusations ... she probably wanted to ensure that you had something to put on, if you came here in the shape of an animal..." He raised his hands in an innocent gesture. "I told her that you would object strongly, but you know how she is ..."

Daine sighed. When it came to the Queen, she was the only one who might seek out Numair with a few words or many when it came to their teacher-student relationship. She took the dress to her again. It was made of pure cotton, and was colored a faint light green. She glanced at Numair, who had retired and was leaning over his desk. She smiled. Here in this room was the essence of him ... the smell of old dusty books, mixed with scents of wood oils, ink and cinnamon. The last scent was from him. The black hair hung loose in the ribbon. He seemed so calm, so peaceful ... she relaxed.  
Daine turned and walked into the room, she had come from. When she threw the dress on the bed, she discovered to her delight that the Queen had also added a chest band, slipperes and socks. She took the dress again and let it fall so the skirt unfolded ... at the bottom of the hem was embroidered small dark green leaves with black birds. Small crows ...

Fully clothed, she turned and looked around the room. This contained indeed, as she had guessed a large double bed. There was also a closet, and next to the closet there was a large mirror. Daine frowned ... she remembered faintly that Numair had told that men were just as vain as women. In the mirror stared a young woman with loose curly brown hair back at her. The dress was sitting close to the skin, and revealed the curved shapes a young woman possessed. The deep cut highlighted her breasts to such an extent that Daine was almost embarrassed, but otherwise she liked her own mirror images. The green dress suited her. She let her hands glide through the hair and pulled it back into a thick braid ... when her fingers reached the end of the hair she stopped. Daine needed something to tie the hair with. She looked around. On the table beside the bed was one of Numair's ribbons. With fingers busy, she returned to the study and found that her new lover had not moved out of place.

She stood in the doorway for a few minutes in the hope that Numair would look up from his book. She waited eagerly, but had to finally realize that this man in front of her lived up to his reputation. She saw how Numair let a finger follow each line in the book and when she noticed that the room began to exude of his energy, she decided that it was time to interrupt his affairs.  
Daine walked resolutely across the floor, and stood close beside Numair. Again she began to wait, hoping that her presence was enough to catch his attention. But no ... Numair continued undeterred his reading. Daine sighed deeply ... with a very deliberate movement she pushed herself first with the hips in front of him, and then the whole body. This movement forced Numair to let go of the book and she heard how he breathed into an incipient protest.

"Daine ... what ..."

She managed to stop his further statement by placing a finger gently against his lips. Then she met his brown eyes.

In them she saw depth, focus and determination. Another sign that Numair had forgotten all about her because of the book.

"Daine ... I" began Numair again.

She sensed that he wanted to continue, but something caused him to let his gaze from her face and down towards the neckline of the dress where the chain with the bagder and dragon claw hang. He opened his mouth again.

"Shhhh ... not now Numair" Her eyes flashed and she knew that it was enough evidence for him. A second later, their lips connected in deep passionate kiss. Numair pushed her in and up on the table. The books under her were swept away before he lifted her up. Daine closed her eyes and accepted the kiss that was given to her by willing lips. She felt his hands wandered down her sides, over her hips and down her thighs. Rough and strong fingers slid up her leg, and for every inch the dress was pushed up. When it could not go any further, she was suddenly pulled close to the edge and Numair pulled his face back, laughing. Daine met his eyes again. The passion in them, caused her to gasp for breath. In front of her was not just an ordinary man in love, passion, desire and something indefinable shone from him.

"Perhaps we should get down and have some breakfast ..." he asked as he pulled her against him. He had managed to move, so he stood between her legs. His voice had reached the same deep tone that she had heard once before.

Daine nodded absent, her consciousness was directed against the hard part of his body, which was now pressed tightly against her abdomen.

Numair withdrew. He grinned "Daine ... this is not working. We must have some breakfast, I'm hungry and you may also be ... In addition, we have things we should get done today. Onua told me, that it is today Stefan comes with the horses ... and I have to show the delgationen around ". He took her hands and pulled her off the table.

Daine sighed. He was right. Work called and so did breakfast. Only now she noticed how hungry she was. "You'r right, as always ..." she teased as she straightened her dress folds.

Numair still held her hand as they headed for the door. And it was fortunate, because when Daine was halfway toward it she bagan to fall again, her knees were not willing to carry her. She had to hold on tight onto Numair not to fall once more. "Oops ..." she exclaimed, while Numair supported her and looked at her with a deeply skeptical look on his face. "I'm fine" she assured him.

She looked as Numair nodded and both of them went out of the room. Behind them the door closed silently and a fire speckled with silver spread from the keyhole across the door. Daine felt how her neck hair stod up. Whatever it was, Numair wanted it to be secured in his chambers, it had to be someting of immense valuable, she observed. Daine straightened and took the arm Numair offered her, together they followed the smell of freshly baked bread.

* * *

Felicia sat at one of the long tables in the hall. This hall was larger than the previous they had been in the last few days. There was no one other then her, it was too early yet, but she had woken when the first rays of the sun had cast their light against the wall that held the window.  
She poked the food. She had no appetiti at all, not after the evening's unpleasantness. She would give anything to get rid of him, but his power over her was severe and the threats against her, was fearsome and how should she go about maintaining Numair's attention to such an extent that he had enough time to carry out his plan ... all these thoughts. Felicia could not stand it. She let food be food, and stood up. Heading towards the door she saw Alanna walking towards her. The res-haired woman was deeply absorbed in her own thoughts, and Felicia barely mangede to avoid an impending collision. She had to flee, just for a few hours, from this place ... from her impossible task. She started running.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's a long time ago since I updated last, and I hope you will forgive me ... but here is the ninth chapter of Infinity. As you may also have noticed, I have removed "Euphoria" from the title. I did not think that it was appropriate for the story anymore. Please give lots of reviews :-)**

**Chapter 9 - Jealousy**

With each step she ran, she came closer the door that led to freedom. The freedom she longed for. Before Felicia reached it, she was forced to stop. In front of her two people came walking. The tall dark man she recognized as Numair, and the woman who held on to his arm was his student, Daine. Felicia looked around. She had no place to hide, no place to move and no way to escape. Numair and his student had just come in through the door, she wanted to go through. She could hear in the young woman's laughter that Numair a few minutes earlier had said something funny. With no options, she was forced to remain in the place where she had stopped. Within seconds Felicia was forced too get as much control over herself before she made eye contact with Numair's young student. The eye contact got the young woman at Numair's arm to be silent. The cheerful laughter, there a few minutes before had echoed in the corridor, was gone. The silence did not last long, as Felicia heard Numair break the it.

"Good morning, Felicia. Are you already leaving breakfast...it will be an exciting day...are you still planning to see the university later today with us?"

Felicia did not know what to answer. Her needs to escape was still buried deep in every cell within her. She pulled herself together and sent Numair one of her most sweetest smile before she answered. "I was actually not very hungry today ..." She explained while she tried her best to ignore the young woman at Numair's side. Felicia had noticed how the blue-gray eyes, who had shoned amusement, now hide a light concealed disgust. Felicia straightened herself and took the little fan out from her small bag she always carried around. If she was to play the role, she had better get started ... and this involved a controlled flirt with Numair.

"Actually, I was going to change clothes ... this dress ..." Felicia let her other free hand slide down over her hips "is perhaps a little too hot for this day ... don't you agree Numair?" She noted smug, how her conscious movement with her hand got Numair's eyes to look at her body. Felicia smiled again. Not only had she caught his attention, and drew it on her beautiful body, she also had deliberately gotten his student to growl ... though no sound came over Daine's lips. Felicia continued "How hot do you think it's going to be today? I overheard some predict that this should be the warmest day ... "

She considered Numair thorough and felt sure that she now had his full attention.

* * *

"I ... think you'r certainly right, Felicia" Daine heard how Numair said it hesitantly. She threw a sharp glance up at her new lover and saw his eyes were fixed on a point below Felicia's collarbone. There, where the bulging breasts rose and fell with each breath Felicia was taking.  
Daine remained silent, half interested in how far this red-haired woman in front of them would go with the obvious flirting and half because she knew that if she opened her mouth, not many nice words would get out of it.  
Daine waited and finally saw how Felicia throw the last smiling gaze upon Numair and how Numair easily bowed to Felicia. When Daine was sure that Felicia had passed them, and they were again alone ... she pulled her arm away from him and continued alone toward the door of the great hall.  
With angry steps she left a seemingly stunned and silent Numair, still standing in the same place as she had left him. Daine reached the door after 50 steps and only then, she heard how Numair had pulled himself together and had caught up with her. She felt his hand in a fleeting moment touching her shoulder, but she shook it furiously off. In her mind, she was again, the howling wolf, she had been a few days ago. This time, the frustration was only targeting one ... her former teacher.

Daine grumbled. She was not usually the type who was jealous and possessive, but this red-haired woman who had arrived with the delegation from Tusaine, made her way up in the red zone. Why? She wondered, while she in rage went over to the big table. The moment she got eye contact with Alanna, she lost her balance again. Daine heard how Numair came to her rescue.

"Magelet ... are you okay?" He asked as he helped her up.

She accepted the hand that was offered her, pulled her up. "I'm fine" she snarled furiously.

"What happened?" Asked Numair, worrying, while he offered his arm again, so she could take it.

Daine shook her head. She had not the slightest desire that Numair should woo her right now, especially when he could not keep his eyes to himself. "Nothing ... let me be, I can walk by myself" she hissed at him. She could clearly see that she wounded him with her behavior, but she could not quite escape the irritation of the red-haired woman. It was as if there was more than just old friendship between Numair and Felicia.

"Daine ... we need to talk ..." Began Numair, but he stopped when he saw Daine shake her head.

"Numair, there is nothing to talk about now ... you've clearly still has eyes for other pretty women ... I'm not in the mood to hear excuses" She rReplied short-tempered. Daine knew that she was legally abusive to him, but her own femininity suffered from the glances Numair had sent in Felicia's direction. And it was not something she readily could forgive him.

She let go of his hand and walked past him. Daine had obvious created a guilty feeling in Numair, but right now she did not care. Even wearing a dress she could not beat Felicia, and it hurt somewhere inside her. She reached the table and sat down between Onua and George. Daine ignored the questioning gaze, they sent to each other, however, there were no comments from them. Which suited Daine well.

* * *

Finally, wearing trousers and a blue shirt Daine was standing by the stables. She had been silent throughout breakfast and when Numair had come to wish her a good day, she had ignored him. She had left a sad, confused and longing man. She had, before she disappeared through the door, saw how Alanna had given Numair a comforting pat on the arm.

Now she stood and looked at the long line of horses that were driven by master Stefan and Onua. Work called and she had been looking forward to it. She had missed being among horses. She turned smiling when she heard small soft trilling flute coming toward her. Kitten, came running on all four legs and Daine knelt down to welcome her little foster child.

"Hello Kitten ... did you miss me?" Daine asked as she ran her hand caressing over the baby dragons head. A new series of whistles came from the dragon and Daine recognized some of them as being questions.

"I'm sorry, my little ... I would not have left you, but I couldn't stay" Daine explained, while she discovered that Tkaa walked upright with its tail hanging over one arm.

"Hello ... Tkaa" She greeted the basilisk, who had now reached her. "I assume that she has been with you?" She asked as she straightened up.

"Greetings, Daine" It came politely from Tkaa, he bowed.

Daine smiled. This immortals manners was very similar to Numair's. Daine shook her head. She was still half furious with her former teacher, but rage had subsided so much that she in this second realized that she owed him an apology.

She quickly became present when she discovered that the dragon stood and pulled her one leg. "Kitten, stop it ... I understand that you are happy to see me, but pulling my pants down around my knees ..." she scolded, but it was only half-heartedly. She let one hand search into the bag she always had stuck in the belt. From there, she fished a small stone and handed it down to the dragon. Kitten put in some sharp whistle and stone lit up in a mixture of gold and deep red.

Very happy with the little gift Kitten had received from Daine, it put in a race after the last horses. Daine smiled. Her little foster child had not been damaged by being cared for in a couple of days by Tkaa.  
Daine turned to the basilisk and had to put her head back to look up at it. "Thank Tkaa ... I owe you a lot of fine stones, as an excuse for my disappearance the last few days."

Tkaa stood still with his tail wrapped over one arm. The long snout that shaped an elegant mouth, showed what Daine assumed was a smile. "You don't have to thank, Daine. It is my pleasure to look after our little wonder sometimes. She has shown me some very colorful stones the other day, not so far from here ... did you know that the kingdom have natural reserves of rhodolite? "Tkaa said with his human voice, speaking with a soft whisper.

Daine shook her head. "No ... what's that?" She asked as she started to walk towards the fold with the new horses, Stefan and Onua. Again the basilisk reminded her of Numair. The mage and the immortal had a lot in common, and their partnership had at times ended in some grisly experiments. Especially one of the experiment Numair enjoyed to attempt. He got himself to be turned into stone, and then blowing himself free again. After repeated attempts, the king had, however, declared that experiment prohibited by pure fear that one day it would go wrong and the Kingdom would lose their only black robe mage.

"Rhodolite is a stone that promotes the metaphysical processes ... for the first" Tkaa told quietly. The basilisk's voice had from the first day of had a calming effect on Daine and she relaxed instantly. She stood by the long logs that formed the structure of the fold. A black horse whinnied at Stefan and tried to bite him, but as Daine had suspected, Stefan responded just as instinctively as Daine would have done. The horsemaster spun around and grabbed the stallion on its muzzle. The man then took a deep breath and blew out. She recognized that kind of dominating behavior. Daine looked up at Tkaa ... the word, he had said, she had never heard it before.

"Meda ... what? Frankly Tkaa ... sometimes I think that you are the immortal version of Numair. You two must have been one and the same person in your past lives " she laughed as she bent down. Before her stood a wooden barrel and in it was assembled the first summer apples. Daine wondered for a moment if she should take a bite of the bright green apple she held in her hand, but stopped. These were so sour that she would get an overproduction of saliva.

"Thank you for the speculations" Replied Tkaa with a slight nod "But it would be many human generations ago, as I am more then several hunrede years old ... by the way, it is pronounced 'Meta'".

Daine turned the apple in her hand. Her mood had improved. Now she really regretted how she had treated Numair, as she had done. She had to try to give him an apology. But first work called. Stefan had called for her. She caught Tkaa's gaze. "I would really like to see these stones Kitten has found ... maybe we can see them together this afternoon?" Daine asked as she climbed over the fence.

"As you wish ... I'll find Kitten, I have a feeling that she is rooting herself into some trouble ... did you know that she is starting to blow smoke?" Tkaa asked while Daine again stood firmly on the ground. Now, on the other side of the fence.

"Seriously? Shouldn't it take many more years for her to start that? "Daine was wondering. What she knew, or rather, had been told by Numair ... she sighed. Her whole world seemed to revolve around one single man ... as if there were no other male throughout Tortal.

"She should, but she is here in the human kingdom, different rules apply ... hopefully there will be many years before she finds out that dragons are not spewing fire out of their mouths, but out of their claws" Tkaa told her with what looked like a shrug. The basilisk turned and pulled away from the fence.

The immortal just left Daine speechless. She was really happy that she had Tkaa to help with the dragon baby, but her little foster child had begun to develop skills beyond being able to open locked doors, and to get jewelry plated with spells to light. This was something new and something she had to discuss with Numair. Daine cursed loudly, again her teacher or former teacher was in her mind, every time there was some magical issues to be discussed.

Daine trudged over the hard ground and headed for the mare Stefan stood with. The mare had on arrival at the crease stumbled and was now limping. When Daine bent down against the hoof she caught a glimpse of something shimmering light purple ... the substance belonged to a dress, sitting on a red-haired slender and tall woman.


	10. Chapter 10

Please give reviews ... and I'll hope you do not get too shocked by the discovery of who the scarred man is.

**Chapter 10 – Spying **

He had spent most of the morning going through the palace. He had not found the right place yet, but he hoped that he soon would succeed. He had, however, after some consideration decided that it had been time to go through the small piece of wood, which was placed up against the palace. In his research, he was now not far from the fold with the many horses, where a young woman walked around. He had recognized her immediately, and had chosen to remain hidden behind the big tree. From here he could study every movement, the woman with the long curly brown hair, made. He had arrived just at the same moment the woman had bent down and said hello to the reptilian-like creature who had come running across the ground on four legs. He recognized the dragon cub, as being the same he had seen in his previous life. He had taken a step forward, out of curiosity to see if he could hear what the woman said, but this had been in vain. In the second after he had moved, he was forced to hide again, while another, larger creature appeared. A basilisk. He had heard rumors that since the fight against the immortal had ceased, the kingdom was not only inhabiting a dragon, but also a close relative.

He had decided to follow the young woman all day, to study if he could find out what her routine was. He sank down and leaned back against the tree trunk. Birds over his head twittered in the light heat. The man with the scar on his face took the bottle he had hanging by the belt and drank greedily. In his eyes, the young woman walked back and forth between the horses inside the fold with another man he had seen arrive with the horses. A small stocky woman with a dark hair moved together with ease around among the four legged. The man closed his eyes for a brief second and took a deep breath. For fear of recognition he had masked his magical gift, but he called it on gently. When he opened his eyes, he studied first the high and equally stocky man who was now putting a trance on a cream colored gelding. A weak copper wire twisted from the man at the horse and the scarred man recognized the aura as wild magic. The scarred man turned to the little woman with the dark skin. She stood and clapped a big dog. The woman's aura was not nearly as powerful as the man, but nevertheless she possessed it and also had the wild magic's gift. An oath brought the scarred man's gaze toward the young woman, who was now in the process of separating two rival stallions. A glow hit his eyes and he had to produce more of his power, to dim the light. The aura was the brightest color of copper.

How long he managed to sit hidden under the tree, he did not know. But before long he discovered to his great annoyance, that the tree he had settled under was filled with apples. The bright green fruit hang heavily the branches, forcing them to the ground. Irritated, he started to get up, but as soon as he had made the decision he discovered the members of the delegation he had arrived with. The scarred man had accidentally been told that just this day the delegation had been allowed to get a tour of the university. And the tour guide turned out to be Numair. The man, who the scarred man hated the very most. He watched the scene and saw, to his great satisfaction, how Daine stood with her hand on her forehead and shaded from the sun. His little decoy acted apparently as she should, the red-haired woman who was wearing a very thin light purple dress stood with her hand around Numair's arm. He smiled, as Numair moved to put his hand on the lower part of Felicia's lower back and it was this gesture Daine had picked up.  
Tristan Stagehorn felt satisfaction spread by the sight. Soon he would get the revenge he longed for since the meeting with his old university friend Arram Draper, in Dunlath.

* * *

Onua was standing with a horse beside her. She felt absent how the horse tried to examine her pockets for more goodies, but she knew that there was no more. She let her gaze slide over the collection of horses and found her helper. Onua smiled. Daine had been the best risk she had ever taken, and Onua did not regret one second her decision in the market serveral years ago. The young woman had seen something that had made her stop in the middle of a movement, which was to examine the teeth of a gelding. The gelding stood with muzzle withdrawn, as in a grin and with teeth exposed. The poor animal was standing such in what seemed several minutes, and Onua scanned the surroundings to investigate what had caught Daine's attention.  
Her eyes reached the congregation of people who stood a few hunrede meters from the fold. The delegation from Tusaine. The congregation meved, and Onua saw now how Numair was standing with Felicia at his side. Onua noticed how the turmoil in her stomach began. The look Daine gave congregation, no ... not the congregation, Daine's attention was on Numair, and it was filled with different emotions that disappeared as quickly as they appeared. The first Onua read in Daine's face shocked her. She had known that Daine and Numair had a close teacher-student relationship, but that it had developed into more ... Onua smiled. Of course, it had developed into more. The two persons were perfect for each other.

Onua walked slowly towards her helper and stood beside her. Daine still had her full attention to the high pair, the man with the black hair and the woman with the red. Onua sighed and touched Daine's elbow lightly.

"If you do not soon release its muzzle, Daine, I think that it will have difficulties eating anything tonight" she said a bit cautiously, afraid to frighten the young woman too much.

"What?" Daine let go of the gelding so fast that horse's teeth snapped together with a small crack. "What do you mean?" She asked and looked at Onua, apparently total unaware that she had been standing for several minutes and stared openly at the whole scenario.

Onua ran her hand over the mane of the horse and turned her head in the direction of the delegation. "A little jealous that you are not going with them?" She asked, half to test if whether there were some truth about her previous speculation .

"No ... Under no circumstances!" Daine exclaimed abruptly. "Nobody wants to walk around and look at old dusty books, right?" Daine grabbed the muzzle of the gelding again, and asked silently to show its teeth again.

_Only if you promise that it goes fast ... to stand with open mouth is not nice._

"Of course it goes fast" Daine snarled to the horse while she examined its teeth. A moment later she let go of the muzzle. "You have fine teeth, but I'm a little worried about the rear ... if you are not careful then I have to soon pull it out, for it is broken" She told gelding again. Daine looked over at Onua and met horses woman's eyes. "Why do you think I want to go with them?" She asked.

Onua shrugged "It was just a thought ... you have acted absent in the past few weeks, so has Numair ... but he seems to have gotten over it. He seems to enjoy beeing in Felicia's company again. " Onua knew that she was moving farther and farther towards the border, as she looked into Daine's flashing eyes. "Have you said hello to her?"

Daine pressed her mouth into a thin line before she replied, "Yes ... only a few times ... she has shown a bad habit of flirting."

Onua broke out in laughter, prompting Daine to gaze with raised eyebrows at her. "So you do not like the fine lady, I can hear" Onua smiled while she let go of the gelding's ear.

_If your not finished soon ... I will be a fool in the whole flock_, the gelding whinnied. It turned and raised his tail high in the air, like an offended cat and trotted away from both women.

Onua then for the first time this hot day a genuine smile on Daine's lips. "Do I want to know what it said?" She asked curiously.

"It thought that if we did not stop soon, it would be a fool of in the pack" Daine explained as she raised her hand and pushed her hair away from her sweaty forehead. Somewhere near the same horse whinnied again. "And no ... I do not like that woman ... she ... she's problems" Daine continued, a bit hesitantly.

"Problems how?" Onua asked as she walked over to the fence. A page came walking toward them with a tray in his hands. "Ahh ... nice, finally ... I just felt like something cold to drink". Onua took the big cup and drank in long gulps.

Daine took the second cup while Onua filled hers again. "I mean ... she creates discord" Daine explained before she drank.

"Discord?" Onua wiped the few drops of red liquid away from her lower lip and waited patient for Daine to continue and explain.

"Yeah ... I do not know what has been between Numair and Felicia, but" Daine admitted before she continued softly. "But I know that ... it creates discord between us, him and I ... and it should not."

Onua waiting for Daine to continued, but the young woman stood silently in front of her and fiddled with not only a silver claw, but two silver claws that hung around her neck. Onua reached forward and took Daine's hand away. "This one is new?" She asked as she kept an eye on Daine's reaction.

"Yes" Daine replied, and pulled away. She put the cup back on the tray. "It's from Numair ... a pregnancy charm ... he gave it to me this night."

Onua raised her eyebrows surprised by the privacy Daine had initiated her into, or ... she reached out and lifted the young woman's chin so that their eyes met. "Daine ... is Numair and you .. uh ...?"

Daine lifted her stubborn chin and met the amber brown eyes. She had known Onua for a long time and had full confidence that Onua would accept her relationship with Numair "Since the realm of the gods ... we have not ... been together, like that, in this way ... we've had our discussions ... he did not want to ... his life ... his bedroom ... "

Onua saw that Daine had a hard time explaining. She could clearly see that the young woman winced at every word, and waited for the word of condemnation from Onua. But the horses woman had none ... only understanding. "Daine ... you need not fear ... I always knew that you had something special together, you are both unique ... and you fit together, all of your friends have noticed that and if they didn't, then they are blind "

Daine smiled and relaxed clearly "Thank Onua, it means a lot to me. It's been hard ... and now, now Felicia has came into the picture, and it makes me frustrated, "she answered, however, a little angrily.

Onua nodded understandingly. She could familiarize herself with the situation Daine was in. She had at the beginning of the conversation waved the page away, so he was no longer around. There was enough buzz in court and, in Onua's opinion, she did not need to add more.

"Do you know what happened between Felicia and Numair then?" Onua asked gently. She was not sure that Daine wanted to know details from Numair's past life, but she also had the feeling that Numair not have inaugurated Daine in what really happened.

Daine shook her head. They had begun the walk to oppose side of the fold. Daine stopped hesitantly as a stallion came over to greet them both. Behind them came a cry.

"If the ladies permit, then an old horse like me would like to pull back into the shadows ... I shall arrange to have some of the pages pour water into the big water trough" Stefan was standing not far from them.

Onua smiled and waved one arm, as a 'fine sign'. They had been finished sooner than expected and Stefan needed to rest after the hard trip. She turned in time to see a not familiar face on the other side of the fence. Under the big apple tree stood a man and watched them intently. She met the man's cold eyes and shuddered. A long scar cut down his face. A horse pranced in front of her, it challenged a chestnut mare. Before she could respond Daine was already scolding.

"Can you behave properly ... and if you do not, then I'll have straw put up under your tail all night" the young woman smacked.

The mare lashed to the ground again, and Onua had again visibility to the area under the apple tree. The man was gone. She wrote a mental note to report to George about this man. Now, she had a story to be told to Daine. A tale of love, prohibition and a lot of intrigue.

* * *

And now...please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – The university**

They arrived in the big building that was built years after Numair had been recruited by Jonathan. Numair had in the inner courtyard seen how Daine had stiffened in her work, as he had put his hand towards Felicias lower back. He had regretted this move right away, because it was a habit he had absorbed the realm of the gods. This movement he had only granted to Daine.

In the large corridor where they now stood in Numair was smiling to himself. He had a brilliant idea while he waited for the delegation to arrive. He only hoped that his plan would succeed. He looked at Felicia, he was not willing to let her believe that he was interested in her all over again.

"Ah .. Finally, I've been waiting for you for almost two hours ..." A male voice sounded . It came from the stairs, where a tall man with close-cropped black hair stood. Harailt of Aili was a man who was a ten years older than Numair. He was wearing a gray robe that fluttered behind him as he walked down the stairs.

"Excuse us Harailt, but the exit was delayed a bit" Numair explained while he smiled. He turned to Felicia and held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her gently forward. "May I introduce you to Felicia Katherinsri" Numair introduced. He was aware that he wasn't introducing the formal delegation first, but there was a reason for everything.

Felicia knew that her name told about her upbringing. She was an illegitimate child, and the man in front of her smiled anyway. She curtsied slightly and bowed her head in acknowledgment of the dean of the university.

"No, no my dear ... in my university everyone is equal" he replied laughing, as he took Felicia's hand and kissed it lightly.

Felicia giggled, prompting duke Mather to snort.

Numair turned. "Sorry their eminence, Harailt, may I introduce you to the two ambassadors from Tusaine. Count Harlan, son of Hilam of Keir and Duke Mather, son of Mikal of Form".

Harailt bowed deeply. He smiled, "It is my pleasure to be able to show you the royal university of Tortal... I'm sorry that I could not be there when you arrived yesterday... but some of my students had found an incantation and had decided to test it ... "Harailt smiled at Felicia, who stood and watched him impertinent "their attempt backfired and we found them hanging in the air in one of the class rooms." He explained calmly.

Numair chuckled, but it was Felicia who talked.

"How did you get them down?" She asked curiously.

Harailt scratched his neck. "Well ... we spent several hours on it and it was not until the evening that one of the boys finally remembered what book he had pulled the spell of."

"He did what?" Numair exclaimed shocked by the news. "What book?"

Harailt sighed. He sent a wry smile to Felicia. He knew that Numair would have a fit if he knew what book. "Now do not be frightened my dear ... it's just Numair, he has a special relationship with books."

"I certainly do not!" Numair snapped.

They had started to go through the large corridor that connected the many classrooms.

Harailt changed topic and ignored Numair, who clearly could not get over the shock of a torn page.

"Felicia ... Am I wrong, or is your beauty caused by the possibility that you have the gift?" He asked. Smiling down to her as she walked beside him.

Numair tried to hide the smile that formed on his lips. This was what he had hoped for, and Harailt had noticed the same as Numair. Felicia's gift was untrained, but full of possibility.

"Yes...I have it from my mother...but" Felicia began to said.

Harailt smiled. "If you like...It would be my honor to teach you while you are here in Corus". He bowed slightly when he said the words.

Numair could no longer hide his smile. Harailt was taking charge, just he had wanted the man to do. If it could work, Felicia would make a good partner to Harailt.

Felicia's mouth formed a surprised 'O'. She was silent for at long time, and Numair wondered if his matchmaking had gone wrong. When she finally spoke Numair relaxed.

"You...you will teach me?" Felicia was choked by this turn of event. She had never in her life though that she would get the possibility to do other things with her gift, other than light a candle. She looked up at the man she had just meet and what she saw in his eyes was confidence and kindness. She felt how he took her hands and felt hard skin in his hands.

"Yes...I will teach you. Jonathan, the king and Numair " Harailt pointed to the tall man with the raven hair, how stood smiling "are sure that you within a week would make remarkably progress".

Numair frowned. Was his matchmaking that clear?

"Can I?" Felicia asked suddenly. She turned to the man who was standing behind her. "May I father?" She looked at Count Harlan to ask permission.

The man with ruddy beard had an unfriendly smile on his lips, but nodded anyway.

Felicia felt her butterflies in her stomach. She felt a bit nervous by the sudden opportunity. The only thing she could do was to nod. Was this really doing to happen? Was she really doing to learn much more about what she could do with her gift? Then realization struck her. She would be able to defend herself against Tristan. She suddenly discovered that the dean of the university still held her hands. "I want to lean" she whispered.

"Good...then let me first show you the university, and then we will find out how strong your gift is" Harailt let Felicia hands go and turned towards the two men from Tusaine. "Is there something special you want while you are here?" he asked slowly.

And with that the tour of the university began.


	12. Chapter 12

Snowiewolf – Thank you for always giving reviews when ever I'm posting a new chapter :-) I hope that you will continue reviewing.

**Chapter 12 – The tale **

Daine was still sitting under the big apple tree where her and Onua had rested during the heat ind middle of the day. She was still trying to understand the story Onua had told about her former teacher, now lover. She couldn't quit comprehend that Felicia had been Numair first love at the royal court. Numair had only been at Corus two years when a delegation finely had chosen too set affairs strait and had sent Count Harlan and Duke Mather. The same two men that had arrived through the big gates yesterday.

Ouna had described how Felicia had captivated Numair the first day, and that they had spend every waking hour enjoying each other company. As far Onua knew there hadn't been any sexual content between the pair, but at the very last night of the visit, Count Harlan had surprised Felicia in the company of Numair. Unfortunately in the champers Felicia had been liven in. Little did Numair know that Felicia was the daughter of Count Harlan and was therefor his heir. It was a big scandal that Felicia had sought another man's bed while she had been betrothed to Duke Mather. Onua had been told that Jonathan have had a big quarrel with Numair about him ruining the peace treaty. Count Harlan had sent a crying Felicia away from Corus in that same night and that the young woman had prayed to stay with Numair, but without any luck. After a few weeks it had become clear to everyone that the two of them had been in love. Numair had then begged Jonathan to sent massage to the court of Tusaine, that he wanted to marry Count Harlan's daughter. He had tried everything, even leaving the palace behind on horseback intending to ride all the way to Tusaine. Both the king, queen and Alanna had forced him back. That was why the university was build. Numair had in one of his tantrum blown the large storage room to pieces, and it was Numair's punishment to oversee the building of the university. A build that had taken years to complete leaving Numair no room to try taking a path towards Felicia and leaving him without any feelings. In the same year the university was finish. Numair had been found in the shape of a hawk and Daine had entered his life.

When the tale was finish Onua noticed that Daine hadn't moved an inch during the telling. The girl had disappeared into her own mind, leaving Onua to sit beside her in completely silence.

Suddenly Onua noticed a tear rolling down Daine's cheek. She took a handkerchief and gave it to Daine. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine...just...I didn't know...he didn't even tried to tell me" Daine whispered. She did not know what she should be feeling. First she had felt angry at Numair, then as Onua had continued the tale she had felt sorry for him. Sorry that he had had his heart broken that way, and that Jonathan, Thayet and Alanna hadn't given him any support in the matter. "Why did they stop him?" She finally asked.

"Tortall was about to loose its only potential black robe mage and Jonathan thought that the thing between Numair and Felicia was just a fling" Onua said as she rose to stand and reached up. She picked two apples from the tree and gave one to Daine. The young woman had yet again fallen silent.

Turning the apple in her hand, she spoke "It explains a lot..."

Onua turned an looked down at Daine. "How?"

"It explains why Numair got that reputation he has...there wasn't any woman he wanted because of his broken heart" Daine explained slowly.

"But there is one now" Onua stated "Actually there have been one in several years".

"You mean me?" Daine whispered. She wasn't hungy, so she put the apple inside her pocket.

"Who else had him working himself up when a young woman collapsed on a beach trying to hear dolphins or having himself fake an execution just to make sure that he could find that one person who he cared for?" Onua asked with a smile on her lips. She enjoyed having this conversation with Daine, seeing her as the daughter she never had.

Daine laughed. She could see what Onua was trying to point out. But she had to ask "Do you think there is a slight possibility that he could fall in love with her all over again?"

"No, definitely not...there is only one magelet in his world, and he wouldn't give her up...otherwise the King, the Queen, Alanna, George, Harailt, Duke Baird and of cause myself included would drake that cute ass of his back, lock you and him inside the darkest dungeon we can find and threw the key away". Onua patted Daine on her back. "Now I think that we need to find some real food, an apple isn't enough. Shall we rob the kitchen?"

Daine nodded. She felt hungry and she wanted to find Numair as well. She stood up and began to walk over to the fence with Onua by her side. One again, or was it the third time this day Daine felt how her knees failed her. She landed on all fours.

"Ouhh...are you okay?" Onua asked choked. She knelt and looked Daine directly in her face.

"Yes...though it is my third time it had happened today, I..." Daine took Onua's hand and rose. Standing she saw that she had bruised her knee and it was bleeding.

"Maybe we should find a healer before we seek some food, you can't go around with that" Onua pointed down to where the blood was socking through the fabric of Daine's breeches.

Daine sighed loudly "Fine...but I don't understand why I'm falling all the time?" She was beginning to be a bit annoyed about the thing, not understanding at all why her balance suddenly had failed her.

"Hmmm...maybe you got the flu? That could be a plausible explanation..." Onua began.

"Oh no, Onua...don't you start, you sound just like Numair!" Daine exclaimed.

Onua stooped in the middle of her walk and froze. "No...did I? Oh gods...".

Daine shook her head "I think we all have a little Numair inside us, it's like his academic is rubbing off on us".

"Now you sound like Numair!" Onua chuckled.

"Who sounds like me?" Someone asked behind them, making both women jump in fright.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear readers: **It has come to my attention that my readers think that I have left this story. It is not the case. It is merely paused until I find the inspiration to continue until Daine's second midwinter is finished. I can promise you this, the last chapter of Infinity is written and is waiting on my computer. So my dear readers, if you find this story interesting, put the cross at "Follow this story" and you will get an email when I start typing it again. It's a promise!. And please continue to review, also any suggestions to this story is welcome - **sweetmari**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

**Hello everyone. Okay - I'll do the experiment and provide another chapter, but since I have not written on this story for some time my narrative style is a little different than what I so far have written. Hope that it is for the better and that you like it. **

"Absolutly no one" they replied simultaneously and looked at each other. Daine cracked a smile as Onua did the same and before she could do anything else she was laughing or almost giggling. Daine looked up into Numair frowned face and smiled to him. "Actually – we were on our way to see Duke Baird" she pointed down to where her knee was bleeding heavily "I keep falling all the time".

That got Numair to react. He began to fuss over the fact that she was hurt and before she could do anything about it he had grabbed her hand and was dragging her away from Onua, who was being left behind, but it didn't seem that the hoarse mistress care much. Onua just waved and turned her attention to two geldings who was fighting over their right in the herd.

After pushing her into the room that smelled of herbs Numair left her sitting on the bed while he went to look for Duke Baird. She was playing with her newly received token – a dragon claw when the door too the room opened and revealed a man with red hair as Alanna, the Lioness. The only noticeable difference was of cause that this person was a man and his eyes was the keenest dark green Daine had ever seen.

"So?" Duke Baird noticed and came forward "what have you done with yourself this time young lady?"

Daine felt herself blushing deeply scarlet and before she could open her mouth Numair spoke for her.

"As I said – she have been falling ever since this morning. The first time was in my bedcham..." he closed his mouth rapidly as the Duke's eyebrows rose in almost astonishment, but the Duke only cleared his throat allowing Numair to continue his speech "I can't heal, but Alanna had her examined yesterday, because she was blee..." yet again his words was failing and Daine had to take over.

"I fainted yesterday when I got my first bleeding" she looked at Numair and saw to her delight that he was blushing as scarlet as she felt herself – she continued to speak about what had happened before the faint and when Duke Gareth nodded she became silent.

"Firstly – a congratulation may be in order" he said holding taking her wrist and letting his gift probe into her and Daine could feel a slight cold feeling spread in her blood. She was glancing at Numair who had withdrawn himself to the wall and leaning against it he seemed to be relaxed, but she knew that was the case. "Daine?" her attention was turned back to Duke Gareth who now took hold of her charm against pregnancy "it seems that this is what's causing the problem".

She looked down as the Duke took the dragon claw of the chain. Numair had come to stand by her side and he also looked down on the object that the Duke held in his hand "What do you mean?"

Duke Gareth was lifting the claw up to under his nose as he inspected the item "I can see both Numair's gift lingering in it among with Alanna's, but as for the third gift I am absolutely clueless".

It was Numair who took the token from Duke Gareth's hand and upon looking at it he suddenly dropped it too the floor where it shattered into thousand pieces.

Daine was beginning to open her mouth when she felt that something inside her broke in sympathy and everything went black.

Duke Gareth only managed to caught her before she hit the hardness of the floor.

* * *

I know - a bit short, but hey - it's a beginning. One have to enter the story yet again and it's not easy when it was left behind for some time.


End file.
